Defining Moments
by CrazedLunatic
Summary: David and Wes reach out to Blaine after the Sadie Hawkins dance. What they get in return is a best friend.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

Defining Moments

By: CrazedLunatic

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure we should visit him in the hospital? Do you think we should wait until he's home?" Wes whispered loudly as he and his best friend David walked down the third floor hall of Nationwide Children's Hospital in Westerville.

"All we're doing is offering to show him around Dalton and stuff. It's not like we're trying to sell him stuff." David responded, a bit anxiously. "I don't think he'll mind… I've talked to him a few times. He's always seemed really nice… quiet, but really nice."

"I'd be quiet if I had a dad like his too. He looks like a real—." Wes trailed off at the look on David's face. "Sorry. You know it's true, though. You're just too nice to say it."

"We should probably go in. Mom will worry if we take too long. Maybe we should have brought her with us… His parents might not let us in."

"I've never visited someone in a hospital before." Wes said thoughtfully, looking around. "The walls are very bright."

"It's a _children's _hospital. And he's not dying, Wes." David sighed a bit. "Mom said this was the room number. Please, for the love of God, do not try to force him to join the Warblers. We want him to feel like he can come to us if he needs anything. That's the whole point of this visit. You'll scare him."

"Fine, fine. I will not mention the word warbler. But if I don't promote the club I'll never get to be on the panel when I'm a senior _and I want that gavel_." Wes said, glancing at the door. "Let's go. I've never actually talked to him so you should go in first. It might be less awkward that way."

"Alright." David nodded and quietly knocked on the door to Blaine's hospital room three times before slowly opening it and poking his head in. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, we just wanted to visit— oh. You're alone."

Blaine Anderson looked up from his book, hazel eyes widening in shock.

"Er… We just…"

"Holy. Shit." Wes said, coming in behind David.

Blaine frowned and took a deep breath, not saying anything. He tried very hard not to think of the fact that two people—one he didn't even know—were in his hospital room. Seeing him in the uncomfortable pajamas his mom had brought and seeing the bruises on his face. Not embarrassing in the slightest.

"Who _did _that to you?" Wes asked bluntly.

"Don't know." Blaine lied. "What do you want?" He cringed a bit. He hadn't meant to sound so mean. "I mean… I mean why are you here?"

"Where are your parents?" David asked quietly, inching in a bit more. Now he really wished his mom had come, because Blaine needed an adult with him. Someone with him. But clearly he was all alone. "Are you alone?"

"My dad is at work." Was all that Blaine said, casting his eyes down at his book as he closed it.

"Your mom doesn't work." David said. "Where is she?"

"She's not here." Blaine's voice was soft and it was hard to make out his words because he was still looking down, voice coming out muffled.

David made his way farther into the room, not stopping until he reached the bed. "You're starting Dalton after winter break, right?"

Blaine bit his lip, not saying anything.

"We want to show you around." David continued as if Blaine had answered. "Wes and I— I know you don't talk to him much but he goes too— but we'd like to… show you around. If you'll let us?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and winced a bit.

Wes came closer to the bed, leaning down. "What those kids did to you isn't okay."

Blaine looked up, tears filling his eyes. He opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away.

"Have you been alone since the dance on Friday?" David asked quietly.

"M-My mom and Dad were h-here Friday night. T-They left when I was set up in a room." Blaine's voice cracked and his shoulders started to shake. "My m-mom visited y-yesterday."

"Are you joking?" David asked, very carefully putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He knew the answer though. Blaine wasn't joking. "Blaine, when do you get to leave?"

"T -Tonight." Blaine choked out.

"Do you want to spend the night with Wes and I?" David asked. "We're going to eat junk food and stay up all night watching funny movies."

"I d-don't think you want to have me at your house." Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Are you kidding? My mom thinks you're the most adorable thing ever." David said gently. "And it gets a little boring with just the two of us. The more the merrier."

Blaine reached a hand up, rubbing his teary eyes with the back of his hand. "A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah." David nodded, giving Blaine a sad smile. "We're sure."

"I'm Wes by the way." Wes said, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake. "I never really get to talk to you since we sit on opposite ends of the church but I was wondering… do you know how to sing?"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I've decided to write a very short six chapter short story. It will contain some of the defining moments of the BlaineDavid/Wes friendship, mainly because I like working on my version of Blaine's backstory and this was a good excuse to do it. Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Dalton

"So, think you've got it?" David asked cheerfully. "Or should we find your class again?"

"More importantly, do you remember how to get to the freshman dorms?" Wes asked. "That is very important."

Blaine, who still wasn't quite used to having David and Wes as friends but was very slowly starting to feel comfortable with them, bit his lip and looked around the large room. It was his second night at Dalton and remembering where he was… was not going well. "Where are we again?"

Wes and David both laughed, but it was clearly not in a mean way.

"Cafeteria is down there." David pointed to his left. "So…?"

"Freshman dorms are…" Blaine bit his lip again and pointed in the opposite direction. "That way?"

"Sort of…" Wes said, gesturing with his hand for Blaine to keep going.

"That way and up —."

David shook his head.

"Downstairs?"

"And you said you were hopeless." Wes grinned. "It's a good thing you have all of your classes with either David or me, huh? Otherwise who knows where you would end up."

"Cafeteria is that way… dorms are that way and downstairs…" Blaine mumbled to himself. "Library is over there… office is upstairs?"

"Mhmm." David nodded once. "Now where's your first class?"

"I'm never going to be able to remember all of this." Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Psht. This is getting me out of a boring quantum physics conversation with Thad." David snorted. "_Please_ take your sweet time."

"Did you see his face when we walked in with Blaine?" Wes snickered.

Blaine looked down. Did someone really hate him already? That had to be a new record for even him.

"Don't date him." David said, nudging Blaine's arm. "Please don't date him. He has borderline stalker tendencies."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What? Why would I date him?"

"I'm mostly joking." David laughed. "But he was gawking at you the whole time we were showing you around the common area."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked hesitantly. He had barely even noticed Thad, but then again he'd been staring around the room in awe. It was hard to believe Dalton was a _school_. Was _his _school. Once you looked past the circumstances, he was kind of _glad _to be there. Maybe.

"Positive." David nudged him again. "I'm surprised he didn't catch flies in his mouth."

"Mmmh." Blaine began walking, blindly hoping he was going somewhere in the general area of his first class. He kept getting turned around which was overwhelming to say in the least.

"No, no, no. I'm going to stop before you get yourself more confused." Wes said., interrupting both his walk and his train of thought. "You're going the wrong way."

Blaine bit his lip hard, trying to ignore the intense urge he suddenly felt to cry. He was fourteen. Too old to be crying. It was hard not to be overwhelmed by all of the changes he was going through. Not only did he have new friends,—were they really friends yet?— a new school, _and _a new home. Who wouldn't be overwhelmed? Not to mention the fact that Dalton seemed three times bigger than it had looked when he'd registered the week before. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I just don't want you to get more confused." Wes said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Blaine mumbled.

"Come on." David sighed, leading Blaine and Wes into a sitting area with tables and chairs. "What's wrong? You had it down last night."

Blaine pursed his lips together, making no move to sit at a table. Instead, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know you're stressed out but you've got classes with both Wes and I. We'll make sure you get there." David reassured him. "It will be okay."

"Why are you helping me so much?" Blaine asked softly.

"Because we're your friends, Blaine." David said.

Blaine bit his lip and admitted, "I guess I'm not used to that yet."

David and Wes exchanged looks, not knowing what to say. They knew very little about Blaine's friends—only the fact that his 'friends' were the ones that had beaten him up the previous November. It had to have been weird for him.

Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair and frowned. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just nervous. I don't mean to be awkward. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Wes said, finally sitting down at a nearby table instead of just standing in the middle of the room. He motioned for Blaine and David to sit as well, which they did.

"I guess that I'm just kind of waiting to say the wrong thing and push both of you away." Blaine said quietly. "We all know how my last friendships ended up…"

"I've never been one for violence myself." Wes said cheerily. "Unless you take the last piece of pepperoni pizza. I may punch your arm if you do that to me. That's about as far as my violent tendencies go."

"I can't pack a punch." David shrugged. "Sorry. I might be able to give you a paper cut if you make me really mad though."

Blaine blinked at both of the boys next to him and then let out a quiet laugh.

"I was starting to think we'd said the wrong thing." Wes said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I hope you realize that almost everything we say is a joke." David added. "If we cross a line, just tell us."

"Really." Wes nodded seriously. "We would rather you tell us than hurt your feelings without knowing it."

"Besides, we want to stay on your good side. You don't have a roommate." David grinned. "Meaning that we can all go in your dorm and watch good television on your computer without other annoying us."

"He does have a single room because he's a midyear transfer!" Wes gasped. "You coming to Dalton is the best thing to happen to me since they started making mozzarella sticks on Fridays."

Blaine looked at him, appearing genuinely pleased. He then said, smiling, "I'm glad I'm here too."

"I just have a question." Wes said, pointing at Blaine's head. "How on Earth do you live with your curls like that? Don't you shed all over the place?"

"Oh. Er… I don't know. I've just always had my hair like this." Blaine shrugged. "It's hard to manage the curls so I just let it do… this." He pointed up at his hair.

"Are you ever going to cut it?" David asked curiously.

"Eventually I guess." Blaine shrugged. "But it's still hard to manage when it's shorter too. And it takes almost an hour to style it with gel... and half a bottle. It's a pretty lose-lose situation."

Wes reached out and touched one of his curls hesitantly. "If I were you, I'd just stare into a mirror for hours and make them do the springy thing."

Blaine's eyebrow shot up as David rolled his eyes.

"What?" Wes asked. "It might be fun. You could try naming them too. Curls McGee. Curly Sue. Poodle Curl Curlington the third."

"Is this a dream?" Blaine asked David as Wes pulled out a curl before letting it spring back into place.

"More like a nightmare, I'd have to say." David laughed.

"No, they're really soft." Wes said, completely unfazed by the looks that both Blaine and David were giving him. "You could make a cloud out of your head and sleep on it."

"Or you could use a pillow…" Blaine said slowly.

"Alright." David said, standing. "Back to Blaine's dorm. You'll lead the way, Blaine. And I bet you won't need any help from us."

"We'll see about that." Blaine said, standing and making his way out of the room. When Wes and David got out he turned and faced them. "Thank you."

"For what?" Wes chirped. "Being so awesome? I just can't contain it."

Blaine took a deep breath and then said, "No. Thank you both for being my friend."

"Well we already had a black guy and an Asian guy. We figured why not throw in a half Filipino kid too?" David grinned. "Thank _you_ for adding diversity to our little group."

Blaine laughed loudly, something they had never actually seen him do.

"Oh, Blainers. You're getting more comfortable around us already and you've only spent one night at Dalton so far. This is going to be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship." Wes said, draping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Think you're going to have a growth spurt any time soon?"

"My dad's pretty tall… and my older brother is just as tall as him… So, maybe?" Blaine shrugged.

"Nah." David said. "Don't waste your hope on that."

"Thanks for supporting my wishes, David. I appreciate that." Blaine said, expression solemn.

"Anytime, bro. I'm here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I love Blaine, Wes, and David so much. I almost wish this was going to be more than six chapters long. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!<strong>


	3. Opening Up

"I can't believe it's your birthday and you didn't even tell us." David said three months later, barging into Blaine's dorm room. The door was open, after all. Both he and Wes pretty much lived there anyway, though, and it never seemed to bother Blaine.

"Whoops?" Blaine asked, not even looking up from his French textbook. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you _tell _us? We would have gotten you something!" David said and then yelled, "Wes! Get in here!"

"Yes, lovers?" Wes asked, striding into Blaine's dorm. "This better be important. I was watching a biochemistry special online. Need I mention it can't be rewound?"

"It's Blaine's birthday." David said, ignoring his friend's statement completely.

"_No_! Why didn't you tell us?" Wes exclaimed. "Why aren't you going home for the weekend to at least see your mom? And get cake? Or something?"

"It wasn't really worth going home." Blaine shrugged, looking up. "How did you even find out?"

"I saw it on your Facebook." David said. "Why isn't it worth going home? I know your dad is bad sometimes, but he can't be _that _bad."

Blaine pursed his lips together. It was really easier to not get into all that.

"Don't tell me your parents don't celebrate your birthday." Wes said slowly.

"It's not that big of a deal." Blaine said, shrugging again. "We've never been big on—."

"No, no, no, no, no." David grabbed Blaine's arm and forcibly dragged him up.

"Where are we going?" Wes asked.

"Charlie has a car. We're going to get a cake." David responded, literally dragging Blaine out of his dorm.

"I don't need a cake." Blaine grunted. "I need to be losing weight. Soccer season."

"Nonsense. It's your birthday." Charlie said, having heard at least part of their conversation and coming up to them. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Blaine."

"Thanks." Blaine said, embarrassed. "Really, it's fine."

"Nope. I can give you guys a ride." Charlie nudged him out and into the hall, David and Wes quickly following.

"So the Warblers are all going to sing to you at practice, we'll order pizza, and watch Disney movies all day." Wes said excitedly. "And eat cake. Yum, cake!"

"You really don't have to." Blaine said lamely. "I'm fine with a 'Happy birthday.' Really."

"You think this is for you?" David scoffed. "We're in it for the food."

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. He had to admit it was nice to have friends that _cared_. "Thanks, guys."

…

"We haven't really celebrated my birthday since I came out." Blaine confided in David and Wes much later that night after the other Warblers had left and they were alone. They were in his room, had made it through Mulan and half of Blaine's birthday cake.

"Are you serious?" David asked, nearly dropping his fork.

"Mhm." Blaine took another bite of his cake and then sighed. "That's why I didn't say anything. Birthdays have just been like any other day of the year for me since I was twelve."

"But this happened because they found out you were _gay_?" Wes asked slowly.

"Yeah. My grandma spends half of her time trying to monitor my activities and the other half trying to make sure no one finds out I'm gay. My dad just… He spent the first few year trying to do all this 'guy stuff' with me. Neither of us wanted to but he would force me to do it. I think he thought it would turn me straight… but after that year he just… figured out it wasn't working. He became meaner than he already was, like it would scare me into being straight… and he just kept being mean and now we don't even really talk." Blaine took a deep breath. Had he ever actually talked about this out loud?

No.

He hadn't.

He was finally talking about his family—his true family. He finally had someone to talk about them _to_. He finally had someone. And not one someone, but _two_ people. Two best friends. After four months, Blaine would have to say they were best friends. Maybe you could sometimes tell that David and Wes had known each other longer because of inside jokes, but it was very evident that the three boys were close.

"What about your mom?" David asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"The weird thing is… she acts like she's okay with it when it's just me and her, but if anyone else is around…" Blaine trailed off. Sometimes it was hard to describe how his mother was because he wasn't really sure himself. "Then again, I think everything is an act for her to get what she wants. She's never even opened a Bible at home and you see her at church."

"Are you serious?" Wes gasped and clapped his hands together. "My mom was totally right—sorry. Not that we—."

"I _really _don't care." Blaine reassured him, having to laugh at Wes' sudden nervousness. "I'm glad someone else sees right through her act. But anyway, mom just lets dad and grandma do whatever. The guy I went to the dance with… once his dad started pressing charges after stuff, that's when grandma enrolled me here."

"So they're _hiding_ you?" David asked.

"Basically. I think they were afraid mine and his name would be released to the press if it got far enough to have a trial. With me not there anymore, they can't legally release my name." Blaine frowned. "But it's nice here so I'm kind of okay with it. And I'm glad I have you guys and the Warblers. This is the first place I've ever been accepted before—no violence policy or not… It's not a fix all, though. Those people are still going to be out there when I graduate."

"I don't get the big deal with being against gay dudes." Wes shrugged. "I see it as more girls for David and me."

Blaine laughed loudly. No matter the conversation, Wes would always find some way to make him laugh. And Blaine was learning that he really liked to laugh. (Especially at Wes' expense.)

"But that stuff about your parents using Dalton to hide you is complete bullshit." David added. "We're sorry."

"Your family—sorry, Blaine—_sucks_. Just come and live with me. My mom loves you… quite possibly mainly for the curls, though. Either way, she'll adopt you." Wes said.

Blaine laughed loudly. "You and your mom like my hair more than _I _do."

"It's just neat." Wes shrugged. "But she likes your personality too. She says you're a sweetheart and that I'm going to corrupt you. Every phone call ends with '_Don't you dare corrupt that sweet boy_.'"

"It's kind of already started." David pointed out. "He's already starting to get an ego about the council gushing over his voice."

"One day I'll be on the council, Blaine, and I'll get you _all _of the solos." Wes grinned.

"That is unfair on so many levels. If Wes and Thad end up on a council together, everyone else is done for." David snorted. "Thanks, Blaine."

"I can't help that I have an amazing voice." Blaine said sheepishly.

"See? Not 'I don't have that good of a voice.' He acknowledges it!" David said. "Nice work, my friend. It took November to April to get him some self-confidence. I can't wait to see what he'll be like after summer."

"Summer?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. You're going to hang out with us every day." Wes nodded eagerly. "David's sister will drive us to cool places too. Michigan is going to be so fun once we go! David, come with me this summer. _Please_. I live like a fifteen minute walk from Blaine's Michigan house!"

"I still don't get the fascination with Michigan." David shrugged.

"Don't talk to us." Blaine gasped, throwing the closest pillow at David. "Go home."

"And _you_ say that you like Ohio football. They are Michigan rivals." Wes said as David easily caught the pillow. "You go home too, Anderson."

"Which? Your home or David's?"

"Touche, friend!" David said, giving him a high five. "We have taught you well."

"Really, though. This summer is going to be fun." Wes continued. "You're not going anywhere else, right?"

"Just a two or three week camp." Blaine said nonchalantly. "Apart from that, I should be free."

"Awesome!" Wes cheered. "We need to start compiling a list of the things we need to do. Really stupid teenage things. Like party and get drunk."

"I've never been drunk before." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Me neither, but I bet it'll be fun. Are you with me?" Wes grinned.

"Maybe." Blaine shrugged, not quite sure. Drinking didn't sound very fun to him. At least not yet.

"And I'll be there to make sure you don't choke on vomit and die." David sighed.

"Thanks again, guys." Blaine said. "For the cake and movie day. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." David nudged Blaine's arm.

"But next time you aren't getting out of wearing the birthday crown." Wes said.

"Let the cardboard crown go, Wes." David and Blaine said, both laughing.

Yeah. It was really good to have best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>This will easily be my least favorite of the six chapters. But I do like that Blaine is comfortable enough with them to start opening up about his family. My sweetheart is making progress. :) He's fifteen, though. If you read WBUCT, you know what happens when he's fifteen so I'm sure you know where it's heading very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys!<strong>


	4. Summers, Part One

_Summer before Sophomore Year_

Camp had been _horrible_. Worse than ever, really, and the ride home with his dad… Blaine just needed to get away. To not think about that night… Well, those nights if he got technical.

He was upset. He was really, really upset. He may have never been more upset in his _life_, if he was completely honest. Then again, he'd been on this whole complete honesty kick lately judging by the amount of truths that he had told David and Wes recently. Or maybe the amount of truths that he had told David and Wes recently. Or maybe that was more him needing someone, needing someone to understand, needing them to know _him _and not just who he appeared to be to outside people.

He almost regretted telling them about the camps—almost, because he had been sure that Wes was going to call protective services. In fact, he'd spent nearly three hours trying to downplay the entire camp in an attempt to deter the call. Had Wes really believed his downplays and under-exaggerations? Probably not, but Wes had never seen Blaine like that and he'd relented—grudgingly, though.

So now Blaine was about to go and ruin it. He hadn't cried. He knew once he saw them, though, that it would be like a dam breaking. He'd done so well holding it in for six weeks but he just couldn't anymore. He needed to cry, he needed someone to listen, and he needed a hug. Several hugs.

The walk to Wes' house took ages and by the time he'd made it, both Wes and David were already seated outside on the porch and waiting for him.

"Blainers!" Wes cried happily, running over and dramatically throwing his arms around him. "David, our child has returned home to us from Hogwarts!"

"How was it, Blaine?" David asked, coming over.

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and then looked between both of them before bursting into loud tears.

"Shit." Wes said, arms falling from around Blaine in shock. "Blaine?"

"What happened? What did they do?" David asked, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I-I-I'm s-so stupid!" Blaine sobbed, not even able to find it in himself to be embarrassed for actin so childish.

"Blaine, what happened?" D avid repeated gently. "What happened?"

"What happened? What did they do?" David asked, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I h-h-had sex." Blaine choked out, shoulders shaking violently. "I g-got d-drunk and didn't k-know what was g-going on a-and this guy… and I woke up and—oh god." He leaned over, gagging but not throwing up.

"Blaine…" David said, not sure what to say. "Blaine, if you were drunk, that's ra—."

Wes elbowed him hard, shaking his head.

"And I-I couldn't s-stop. I c-couldn't r-remember s-so I t-tried a-again an-and I h-had… I…" He covered his face as he sat on the ground, feeling like a lost child.

David dropped down by him, putting a hand on his back. "Calm down… It's okay. Just calm down."

"_I'm so worthless_." Blaine cried. "I'm so w-w-worthless and nobody would e-e-ever want me now. E-Even my parents don't want me! I'm t-trash. A-And it w-wasn't ra-rape, D-David. I was drunk a-and we were k-kissing and it f-felt g-good a-a-and then it just kept going f-farther and I c-couldn't say n-no. I could b-barely m-make out what was h-happening and h-he… we… did it. And I c-can't even re-remember it. But it happened."

"Blaine…"

"So I did it again—a-and again—and again! With, like, five people!" Blaine sobbed, words barely understandable. "Why am I so _worthless_?"

He didn't say what he wanted to say, which was something along the lines of how he wished he didn't have to put up with it anymore. Why did his parents hate him, why did they do this to him? Was being gay really horrible enough to go through this?

"You're not worthless." David said firmly. "Do you hear me?"

"I a-am."' Blaine sobbed. "Nobody wants me. N-Nobody could l-love me anymore!"

"Stop that. Don't be ridiculous." Wes said shortly. "Come on, Blaine. You're a great guy. You're funny, you're nice, and you care about people. There's so much more than that, too."

"I-It doesn't matter when you're n-nothing."

"_You're not nothing_!" Wes said. "How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter what your poor excuse of a father says, Anderson? You're better than every one of them."

"Then why am I so _s -stupid_?"

"You're not stupid."

"Blaine…" David said, putting his hand on Blaine's back. "It's o… It's okay. You're not stupid. Guys… well… sometimes, shit happens. Having sex doesn't make you a bad person. Were you… I mean… were you at least safe?"

Any composure Blaine had gained flew out the window. "N-No! Not the ti-times I remember, s-so probably not the others!"

"Shit." Wes said, his eyes widening. "Blaine, that's not… that's…"

"E-E-Everything just _sucks_." Blaine whimpered. "A-And I have to g-go home and l-live with these people. I can't s-stand it. I can't handle it right now! I _hate _myself!"

"You're spending the night with me tonight." David said, leaving no room for discussion.

"And I'm talking to my mom. _Not about the camp_," Wes added quickly at Blaine's horrified expression. "But I'm going to talk to her. You're… you're going to come and stay with us."

Blaine's face, which had regained some sense of composure over the last few seconds, crumbled. "My parent's won't let me do that!"

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go back there right now." Wes said defiantly. "So I'll have an answer for you by tonight, alright?"

"T-They'll hate me more than they already do." Blaine moaned, covering his face. "What happens i-if my dad f-finds out w-what I did? H-He'll… He'll..."

"I'm going to say something to you because you're one of my best friends and I think you need to hear it." David said, moving his hand up and down Blaine's back. "Blaine… This isn't going to get better. I'm sorry but it isn't. It's going to get worse. Your parents are… Blaine, would you just look at me?"

Blaine took a deep breath and lowered his hands.

"You've been our friend for almost a year now… Well, a year in November." David said. "And it's only gotten worse. They're not… They're not going to change for the better. It won't get better and the sooner you accept that, the sooner it's going to stop hurting."

"Don't say that to me." Blaine said, standing and backing up.

"It's not you! It's them!" David exclaimed. "This has _nothing _to do with you, Blaine, because they don't even know who you are."

"They're my _parents_. They love me. They just… they just…"

"_They just took you to a conversion camp. This is the fourth time you've gone_." David stepped closer to him. "I don't want anything to happen to you and you're really scaring me right now, Blaine. N-Now you're acting out. I wish you could just accept how your family is so we can… so we can help you."

"They're my _parents_." Blaine repeated. "They…"

"Sometimes good people get shitty ones." David said. "I'm sorry one of those people is you."

"They love me, though." Blaine said, glaring at the ground now. The words sounded funny coming out. But they had to, right? Parents had to love their kids. They'd realize one day that Blaine was more than his sexual orientation. That he was still the soccer player, the piano player, that he still made straight A's to make them proud. Everything was in attempt to make them see. To make them remember that they loved him.

"Do you really feel that way?" Wes asked quietly.

Blaine looked back up, more tears is his eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came because he wasn't sure what to feel. Deep down he knew the logical and true answer, but his fifteen year old self wasn't able to let go of hope just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>My poor Blaine! I don't think anything his life really goes well from the ages of 12 to 17. :( He's got David and Wes though. He'll be okay. I'll post part two either tonight or tomorrow!<strong>


	5. Summers, Part Two

_Summer before Junior Year:_

He was in trouble.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. How had… Just, no. His dad wasn't doing that with his money. Not only did Blaine happen to get caught snooping not three days after his father had found out about the STD testing—which had not gone well, needless to say. To add to that, though, he was pretty sure he was homeless.

There had been countless times that Blaine had showed up at Wes or David's house, clearly upset. Never had he showed up with stuff already. No, usually he was upset and David or Wes' dad drove him home and went in with him, talking to Blaine's mother (never his father) while Blaine got a few things.

He had never showed up, bag in tow and a nervous wreck. What if they told him to leave? That they'd had enough of him? What if he had no place to go? What would he do? Were there shelters for teens? Why hadn't he been more prepared for this?

He took a deep breath, cursing the fact that he'd gotten his DUI. He was barely sixteen. If he hadn't gotten that, he at least would have had a car to sleep in.

It was only a five house walk to David's but it seemed to take ages. He took another deep breath before knocking and then ringing the doorbell. David pulled open the door within a minute, looking confused. When he saw Blaine his face fell.

"What's going on?"

"I got kicked out of camp."

"I know that. That was last week. Blaine, do you have… is that a mark on your arm?" David asked, moving closer.

"He found out about me getting tested." Blaine said, ignoring David's question. He was too nervous to maintain his normal tone; his words came out high-pitched and scared. He was terrified. Sixteen and homeless. Blaine was sixteen and homeless. "And he kicked me out."

There was more to it. David was sure of that fact because he and Wes were pros at knowing when Blaine was withholding information. He was clearly not telling David everything, but he also looked terrified. It wasn't the time to pry. Besides, Wes was the one to push Blaine for information. David sat back and waited for Blaine to come to him. Wes was impulsive, whereas David thought things through. He was too afraid to push Blaine to the point of hating him, or worse, hating himself more than he already did.

There were footsteps and both boys looked up when someone stepped up behind them, Blaine's eyes widening and David looking relieved.

"He found out you got tested and kicked you out?" David's father asked, eyeing Blaine.

Blaine swallowed and nodded, letting out a shuddery breath.

"Come on in and close the door." The man said, sending him a forced smile. "Did you at least get a chance to eat the food Dana sent home with you?"

Blaine looked hesitant but then shook his head.

"Go put your bags up. I'll get you a plate." David's dad patted Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, this… This is going to be the best thing to ever happen to you. It doesn't feel that way now but you'll see later on."

David reached out, pulling one of the two bags off of Blaine's shoulder. "C'mon. We'll get you set up in the guest room. I was just about to watch a movie."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm himself. David's dad didn't seem mad at him. He would be okay without his parents. Shouldn't he feel some sense of relief now that he wasn't going to have to be around them anymore? It didn't feel like it was over. Blaine's luck was too bad for it to be over.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, sweetie! I've missed you so much!" Blaine's mother cried nearly three weeks later, running up to her and throwing her arms around him.<p>

Blaine stiffened, arms awkwardly going around her. When was the last time his mother had hugged him? He honestly couldn't remember.

"Sweetheart, we'd like to talk to you." His grandmother said, coming into the house and looking at him. She then glanced in the direction of David's parents and Wes' mother. "Alone."

"We would rather stay." David's father said, coming up. "Wes, David, go upstairs."

"No." David said instantly.

"I'm surprised." Blaine's grandmother said, looking down at him. "A Dalton education should have taught you better manners than that, young man."

"Just go." David's mother said, nodding her head.

"It's cute that they love my little Blaine so much." Blaine's mother said, letting out a laugh as she patted down some of Blaine's short curls.

"Yes, well, we all care about him a lot." Wes' mother said coolly. "That's why he's been at my house for this past week and David's the two before that."

"I don't know why you would ever run away like this, Blaine. You're acting very unlike yourself." Blaine's grandmother said, staring at him. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man? Do you think this was necessary for attention?"

"Dad tried to push me down the stairs." Blaine said slowly, shrugging his mother's hand off.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Just stop." Blaine whispered, sending a look to his friend's parents. Were they buying this act?

"Your father would _never _do such a thing." Blaine's grandmother said, however she didn't looked surprised to hear Blaine's accusation. "I know you two were in the middle of an argument, but he would never try to _push you down the stairs_. Fathers and sons fight, you know?" she added, looking to David's parents and Wes' mom.

"It's funny that our children never seem to feel the need to get out." Wes' mom said. "Blaine, sweetie, you can stay with us until you graduate. You don't have to go home."

"He is sixteen. That is not for him to decide." Blaine's grandmother said sharply as Blaine's mother let out a gasp, sending a wounded look at Blaine.

"He's living in an unsafe environment." David's mom said.

"Dana, don't." David's dad said.

"No. I don't care." David's mom continued. "You cannot treat your son this way and allow your husband to do this to him. He is a _human being_. You are killing any self esteem the poor boy has by talking to him the way that you all do. He is _gay_. He doesn't have a disease!"

"Of course he doesn't." Blaine's grandmother said.

"Sweetie, come home. Daddy's sorry." Blaine's mother said, putting her hand on his arm. "It's going to be better. I promise."

Blaine stared at her.

"We miss you. _I _miss you." She touched his face. "We love you."

His breath caught in his throat, his hazel eyes widening.

"We want to make this right. We know that we haven't been fair to you. You still love us, don't you?"

Blaine swallowed, not able to look away from her. Was this an act? Everything else was. Why wouldn't it be?

But she said she loved him—they loved him. He hadn't heard that, in all honesty, since coming out. Had his three week absence really made them realize they loved him and that they wanted him around? Were they going to not send him to the camp this summer? Not pretend he didn't exist?

He tried to think back on all of the things David had told him. How they would never change, how it wasn't Blaine's fault, but that they would never change. Was David wrong? After all, David was sixteen and his parents were grown adults. They were right, right? They were the smart, experienced ones. So maybe they'd finally realized that they'd been wrong before, but now they were going to be right.

"We're going to be better." His mother said, seeing his hesitancy as confirmation that he wanted to go home, that he wanted it to be true. "We're going to be a real family."

Blaine looked up as David's mother left the room, sending his mom an angry look as she went and muttering to herself.

He didn't want to upset anyone, but this was his _family_. He wanted _his _family, not theirs. He had wanted nothing more than for his parents to love and accept him for years. Maybe his dad felt bad about what happened. Maybe things would really and truly be different.

"Will you come home?" She asked.

"Of course he will." Blaine's grandmother said before he could even open his mouth. "Right, Blaine?"

"I… I'll come home." Blaine said slowly, nodding.

"Thank God." Blaine's mom sighed, touching his cheek. "Go get your bags, honey. We'll wait in the car."

"Alright." Blaine nodded and headed upstairs.

"You're coming home with me, right?" Wes asked hurriedly when Blaine made it to the top.

"No. I'm going to go home." Blaine said, biting his lip.

"No." David said instantly. "Blaine, come on… he got physical with you. What's next?"

"They said it would be better." Blaine began putting the few clothes he had in his bag.

"Blaine." David said sharply. "Just think this through. You don't need to go back there. You have us. Let us help you."

"You're going into a bad situation." Wes added, possibly more serious than Blaine had ever seen him.

"I appreciate the concern but I need to be with my family. She said it was going to be different." Blaine said, standing up straight.

"Don't let it get bad again, Blaine. If it starts to, you need to get out." David's father said, stepping into the room. "I would rather you stay here but you're old enough to make that decision yourself. I just hope that you'll also be smart enough to realize you're in a situation you need to get out of if anything arises."

"Dad, you can't let him do this." David said, looking at his father as if he was insane.

"If Blaine wants to go home, we have to let him." His dad responded. "But Blaine… you need to know that if you ever need to come back, there will always be a place for you here."

"Thank you." Blaine nodded. "For letting me stay… and that."

"We'll be here if you need us. Both David, Dana, and I as well as Wes, Jessie, and Conner." David's dad said, squeezing his shoulder. "Alright? You can call any of us at any time for anything."

"Thank you." Blaine repeated, grabbing his two bags. "I'll call both of you tonight, alright?"

"Okay, Blaine." Wes sighed, nodding.

"You're really going to go back?" David asked incredulously. "After all of that? And we're not stupid. We know something else went down too. Did someone threaten you?"

"No." Blaine said. "I just want to go home and be with my family."

"Call us if you need anything?" David asked, admitting defeat after several seconds of staring at Blaine.

"I promise." Blaine reassured him. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye." Wes and David said together, exchanging looks. They waited until they heard the front door before speaking.

"I know you boys are frustrated. We are too." David's dad said, sighing. "But he'll find out on his own. We don't want to do anything to push him away. Those women knew exactly what to say to get him to come home. That entire thing was just a big act, but we're not fooled. Blaine will see. We want him to still feel like he can come to us."

"This is going to end very badly, isn't it?" David asked anxiously.

"I don't know what Blaine knows that they don't want getting out, but they're going to try everything to make sure it doesn't get out." His dad answered. "I don't think he's going to go home to a happy environment, though… He'll figure it out fast."

"I'm going to tell mom to hold off on moving storage back into the guest room." Wes sighed. "We need to be ready."

"Yes." David agreed. "We do."

* * *

><p><strong>:( I can't decide if I hate his mom, dad, or grandmother more. It gets better, though. I promise.<strong>


	6. Rock Bottom, Part One

"I c-c-can't be alone r-r-right now." Blaine gasped into his cell phone nearly two months later, curled in a ball in the corner of his room. Things hadn't gotten better. In fact, they had gotten worse. He should have listened to David and Wes. They were always right. His parents didn't love him, they didn't even _like _him. Nothing had changed.

He couldn't do this anymore.

He couldn't be in this house with these for one minute longer.

He was done. He was done with everything. He felt tired, defeated, useless. He hated it. He didn't want to feel like that. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Blaine, calm down. What's wrong?" David asked very calmly although Blaine could tell he was alarmed.

"I can't d-d-do this." Blaine choked out.

"Can't do what, Blaine? Where are you?"

"Anything. I can't d-do any of it. I am _so _tir-tired of b-being so miserable a-and h-hated." Blaine began to sob. Why had he come home? Why did his parents make him feel so horrible about himself? Why had he let this happen?

"Are you at home?" David asked loudly. "Blaine?"

"Y-yes."

"I need you to call Wes, okay?" David said.

"I d-don't want to b-bother him. H-His mom j-just had a b-baby."

All he ever did was bother them anyway. Help me with this, this happened, I'm so sad. He was a horrible friend. They probably only stayed around because they felt bad for him.

"You will not be bothering him." David said very slowly, shocked that Blaine would ever think he was _bothering _either of them. Blaine was not okay right now. Not at all. "I need you to get off of here and call him. Don't get off of the phone with him, alright?"

"O-Okay." Blaine whimpered.

"Text me when he answers so I'll know. Right away." David said. "Okay?"

"I'm s-s-sorry." Blaine sobbed. "I'm s-so sorry that I—That—."

"Blaine, calm down. You have nothing to apologize for." David said, voice slow and gentle. "I just need you to call Wes so I can get my dad. I don't want you without someone to talk to."

"O-Okay." Blaine hung up and dialed Wes' number without another word, taking a deep breath. Wes always made him laugh. Maybe Wes would make it better.

"'Sup, Blainers?"

"I-I-I'm having a bad d-day." Blaine whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Wes said, voice becoming serious.

"I-I'm so… I…" Blaine fumbled to text David, his hand shaking. "I don't know i-if… h-how much longer I-I can d-do it."

"But you're doing such a good job. I promise." Wes said as the phone rustled. "W-We've been working on it, right? And I know it's tough now but we're trying to help. Please don't give up on us. We need you, Blaine."

Blaine began to sob, trying to muffle the sound with his hand. Now he was making Wes feel guilty. Don't give up on us? We're trying to help? Blaine really was a horrible friend. They deserved so much better.

"David just texted me. He's on his way with his dad." Wes said. "I don't know what is happening but we'll get you out of there."

"I'll have to c-come back. I can't do this anymore, Wes. I can't take it. I don't want to be here… period. I'm so tired."

Wes was silent for several seconds before he started to speak in a shaky voice. "Please don't go this place… Please... Fuck, Blaine… I don't know what to say, but please…"

Blaine's bedroom door burst open and David rushed over, urgently taking his phone and speaking into it. "I'm here. I'll call you later. If you want to come to my house, you can."

Blaine wiped his face and tried to stop his sobs as David said a few more words and then hung up Blaine's phone.

"Come on." David eased him up. "Are you okay? You didn't do anything, right?"

"N-no." Blaine shook his head, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as several more tears slid down his already tearstained cheeks.

David still looked around the room quickly, as if he thought he would see pill bottles or something, and then pulled Blaine into a huge hug. "It's okay, Blaine. It's alright. You're not coming back. I promise. Never, ever, ever."

"Are we okay?" David's father asked quietly, stepping into the room.

"N-No." Blaine shook his head, wishing that David was still hugging him because it made him feel better, more hopeful. Like he wasn't a waste of space. Like he was wanted.

"I've talked to your parents. You're going to come and stay with us for a while. Maybe permanently." He said gently. "But right now we're going to go home and you and I are going to talk."

"I-I'm not stupid. I don't n-need a therapist." Blaine sniffled.

"You really scared David a few minutes ago." David's dad eyed him. "He seems to think you were maybe thinking about killing yourself."

Tears filled his eyes again and he covered his mouth, letting out a choked sob.

"Needing help doesn't make you stupid, Blaine. It makes you human." He reached over and squeezed Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Get anything you want to bring and we'll leave. You won't be coming back. Not this time."

Blaine took a steadying breath. He wasn't coming back. An _adult _was telling him he wasn't coming back. Did that mean it was really going to happen? Was he really leaving forever?

"And you don't have to worry about seeing your dad." David's dad added. "They left."

"Left?" David asked sharply. "You told them _this _and they left?"

"It's not the time, David. Right now Blaine needs to get out of here." The man said. "Help him get his things together. I'm going to wait in the hall."

…

"How is he?" Wes asked storming into David's house.

"I don't know. He and my dad have been in dad's home office for nearly three hours talking." David sighed, closing his front door behind Wes. "He's not good."

"I got out of the house as soon as I could." Wes said. "I didn't want to tell mom why because…"

"Because she'd probably start to cry just like my mom did." David finished. "I'm not letting him go back there. I've never seen him like this. I… I thought… He's not exaggerating one bit, Wes. I could see it in his face. He just looks _done_. It's in his eyes."

"Fuck." Wes sat on the couch. "What are we supposed to do? I don't know what else we _can _do."

"I don't know but I'm not sleeping tonight." David shook his head. "And I'm not going to let him do this over _them_. They left. My dad came in with me and told them that we were afraid Blaine was going to try to kill himself. Apparently they told my dad to 'take him' and left so they wouldn't have to see him."

"I hate them. I've never hated anyone before. I usually like everyone. But I _hate _them." Wes said darkly.

Both boys fell silent as Blaine shuffled into the room and sat down by Wes on the couch without a word. David's dad stayed right behind him until he was safely with both friends. It was almost eerie. If David's dad hadn't let him walk downstairs on his own, how close had Blaine come to doing something drastic?

"If you boys want to order some food, you can. I need to talk to Dana." He said, nodding a hello to Wes.

"Don't leave me alone." Blaine mumbled softly to both of them, pulling his shoes off and then tucking his feet underneath him. "Please."

David's dad was going to say it anyway. At least Blaine could embrace the watch they were going to have on him. He would have been stupid to think they wouldn't after some of the things that he'd said. And to be honest, he was glad they would be watching him. Three and a half hours of talking to a psychologist and he still didn't know if he trusted himself to not think about it more…

He wouldn't try, right? He was too afraid for that. Then again, he barely even remembered his frantic call to David. What if he did something else he couldn't remember doing? Or if he did something he wouldn't wake up to remember?

"Hey." Wes said anxiously, taking in how pale Blaine was and his tear stained cheeks. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A l-little." Blaine sniffled, letting his head fall onto Wes' shoulder.

"We're going to help you." Wes promised. "We're going to be better about it. Maybe we've been slacking. We'll try harder, Blaine."

"You boys have done wonderfully." David's father said gently. "But there is only so much help that sixteen year old boys can offer."

"Then you have to help him. You're a psychologist." David said.

"It would be unethical for me to counsel Blaine because I'm so close to him, as we just discussed. But I know someone that is going to see him. If Blaine's parents are not willing to pay, then Dana and I will." David's dad sighed. "Blaine is certainly not a lost cause and we're going to get him the help that he needs."

Blaine shuddered against Wes and he looked down, seeing that he was crying again.

"I'm going to leave him with you two now. I think he needs his friends. You boys know where I'll be if you need anything." David's dad patted David's shoulder and then walked out of the room.

"Blaine..." Wes moved, wrapping his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. "You're really scaring us."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No. You did exactly what you should have. You called us when it got to be too much." David said quickly.

"I'm such a m-mess."

"It's a bit endearing." Wes teased in an attempt to get a smile out of Blaine, ruffling Blaine's dark curls.

"It's going to be okay." David said, sitting on his other side and rubbing his back. "I promise, alright? Every other time you've just gone back. We're not letting you this time. We're not losing you because of them. You're our best friend."

"I-I'm sorry I scared you g-guys." Blaine choked into Wes' shoulder.

"We would rather get a call that scares us than a call that… that…" Wes trailed off, not able to finish his statement.

"Promise us you won't do it." David pulled Blaine up so he was looking at him. "Promise us right now."

"I-It's so hard."

"Let us help more." Wes pleaded. "We'll do it."

"I-It's not your job."

"Promise us that you won't do it." David repeated firmly. "Promise us, Blaine."

"I can't do that right now." Blaine dissolved into more tears.

"You _have _to." David said, voice rising a bit. "Look at us."

Blaine looked up again, eyes puffy and lips swollen from crying.

"It's going to get better." David said very seriously, touching his shoulder. "You're going to get away from your family and you're going to find someone who loves you for you. Someone who won't care that you've made mistakes."

"Mistakes? Do you know how many people I've slept with?" Blaine asked, his voice hollow. "Who would ever want to be with someone like me? I'm _used goods_."

"You're not used goods!" Wes said a little too loudly, surprising both Blaine and David. "You need to just take the fact that you didn't get any STDs and vow to never do that to yourself again. You were fifteen and sixteen, Blaine. Okay? Not everyone is as judgmental as your parents."

"T-That doesn't matter." Blaine leaned over, head falling back onto Wes' shoulder and signaling that he was done talking. At least for then.

"Are you hungry?" David asked timidly. "Or thirsty? Do you… Do you want anything?"

"I just want to sleep." Blaine said, closing his eyes. "I just want sleep."

"We'll be here when you wake up." David promised, glancing up at Wes. What else could they do?

* * *

><p><strong>When you hit rock bottom, there's no place to go but up. Things look up from here. I'll post part two to this chapter tomorrow. I think I need to find more ways to explore Blaine's past because I've really enjoyed writing this (not in a sadistic way, I promise). The worst of the story is over. :)<strong>


	7. Rock Bottom, Part Two

"He barely talks to anyone, Derek."

"It's been two weeks, Dad."

"This isn't healthy."

"I thought you were getting him help."

"David, Wes, calm down." Derek, David's father, said calmly two weeks later after David and Wes barged into David's home. "He has been going to a psychiatrist."

"Well it's not working. He doesn't talk, he doesn't come out of his room, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even sleep." David said, clearly frustrated. This whole Blaine-avoiding-the-world thing was not working for him anymore.

"You boys need to try to be there for him." The man said, sighing.

"_He won't let us, Dad_." David said, losing patience. "He barely acknowledges anyone but you, mom, or Wes' parents. And the only reason he does that is because he doesn't want to seem ungrateful."

"I can't make him talk to you. He's not a puppet that I can make do anything." Derek said gently. "He'll open up when he's ready."

"Or what if he's distancing himself so he can try to kill himself?" Wes asked anxiously.

"Blaine is not going to kill himself. He's just upset." he reassured them. "Where is he at now?"

"My house." Wes said. "I'm worried. We're all worried. I don't think the psychiatrist is helping."

"It's only been two weeks." David's dad sighed. "Psychiatrists aren't miracle workers, boys. It takes time. Blaine told me they put him on medici—."

"Medicine? He doesn't need medicine." David said loudly.

"We are all concerned." Derek said, voice sharp. "If you can think of something else to help him feel better, be my guest. But a psychiatrist thinks medicine will help so that is what he is taking."

"Then _talk to him_. Make him feel better." David argued. "He doesn't need medicine."

"It's not for forever." Derek sighed. "Please stop asking me to talk about this. If Blaine hadn't told you, he probably didn't want you to know. I assumed you did."

"Yeah well it's really funny. Before he went to the psychiatrist he told us everything." David snapped. "And now he's like a robot."

"Do not take your frustrations out on me. It would be unethical for me to act as Blaine's psychologist. I put him in the hands of a psychiatrist who can help him. She is very capable and she has helped teens out of a lot of worse situations than this."

"Who cares if it is unethical?" David snapped. "You know him better. You can _help _him better."

"I'm not discussing this anymore." Derek said. "Blaine is in good hands right now and it's out of my hands. It is because I know him better that I cannot help him the way someone else could. Do I _want _him to be on medicine? No. I also don't want him in this position in the first place. But I would rather someone give him medicine and have him be introverted for a few weeks than walk into my bathroom and find him dead. Alright? If this medicine helps him feel okay enough to not be pushed over the edge, then you should keep your opinions to yourself—especially when Blaine is involved. Do_ not _go and tell him he doesn't need it or that it won't help. For all we know, it may end up being the thing that keeps him alive."

David frowned.

"You are _not _to go and tell him he doesn't need therapy or medicine." Derek continued. "Alright?"

"Fine, Dad. But I don't think it's helping." David sighed.

"Give him time, boys. He'll come around." Derek said.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

"David?"

David rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head.

"David…"

"Hmm?" David sat up, pulling his pillow down and looking confused.

"Wake up."

"Blaine? Are you okay?" David asked, trying to make his brain work. Blaine hadn't talked to him in almost three weeks. Was something wrong? He needed to be more awake and now. What if Blaine wanted to kill himself?

"You said to come to you when I'm ready to talk and I am." Blaine responded, sitting himself on David's bed.

"At four in the morning?" David groaned. "Can't you be ready at ten?"

"I couldn't sleep." Blaine said.

"'mup. 'mup." David rubbed his eyes.

"They put me on medicine." Blaine said quickly. He hadn't been ready to talk in weeks. He wanted to get it all out before he could change his mind. "And it really hurts my stomach and it makes my brain feel sort of fuzzy. And my chest move really fast."

David blinked to clear his vision and then sat up straighter, attention on Blaine.

"I don't want to take it."

"Do you feel better?" David asked, tilting his head a bit. He was still rather shocked Blaine was _talking _to him.

Blaine closed his eyes. "I don't want to say yes because I don't want to need drugs to be happy."

"It's not a permanent thing." David said gently. "Right?"

"She said five or six months." He didn't open his eyes, pulling his knees to his chest. "I hate this, David."

"That's not so long." David offered, trying to make him feel better. "Maybe you'll feel better soon and can stop taking it earlier."

"She keeps saying 'get better' like I'm broken." Blaine frowned.

"Do you still want to… kill yourself?" David asked him, voice coming out in a way that made him sound twelve instead of sixteen.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling and swallowed. "N… No. Not right now."

David let out a relieved sigh.

"I still don't feel… good." Blaine admitted, looking at him and biting his lip.

"It will get better." David promised him.

Tears filled Blaine's hazel eyes but he nodded, forcing a weak smile. "E-Everyone says that but it's h-hard to believe."

"You've gotten so used to how your parents treat you. Once you realize that's over, you'll feel better." David said.

"Y-You think?" Blaine asked hopefully, looking at him.

"I know so." David nodded. "But if you shut us all out, you won't _see _how different it will be."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I just… I felt really ashamed."

"Ashamed?" David asked. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I felt bad for scaring you all… and I felt ashamed for even considering doing something like _that_… and lately I've felt frustrated because I _wanted _to say something to you and Wes about it, or anything, but I _couldn't_." Blaine sighed. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so." David nodded. "But you don't need to feel bad or ashamed. And if you can't think of anything to say, sit with us and don't talk. Wes and I just want to be here for you… You don't need to feel pressured to talk, but don't shut us out when you need us."

"I guess I'm still getting used to that." Blaine looked back at him again, feeling a rush of gratitude towards his friend. _You don't need to feel pressured to talk, but don't shut us out_. If only he had admitted to David that he wanted to talk but couldn't weeks ago… He probably would have felt much more at ease and happier.

"We know." David offered him a small smile. "Can you… can you promise me that…"

"That what?" Blaine questioned.

"That you won't try to kill yourself?" David asked, once again sounding much younger than he was.

"I…" Blaine hesitated. Did he think he was going to? No. But sometimes he still felt really horrible… He didn't feel like he was quite ready to make that promise to David. Not yet. Maybe soon, but not right then.

"Or can you at least promise that if you want to again, that you'll find me or Wes? So we can make you feel better?" David pleaded.

"I can promise that." Blaine nodded. "Hey, David?"

"Yeah?" David asked.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Blaine asked timidly. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to be alone. Maybe he was afraid if he left now, that he wouldn't feel up to talking to David and Wes for several more days. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

David scooted to the edge of the bed and laid back down, pulling his bottom pillow out and putting it next to his own for Blaine to use.

"Thanks." Blaine whispered, getting under the covers and laying down on his back. "For everything."

"Would it make me seem gay if I suddenly burst out singing You've Got A Friend In Me?" David rolled on his side and grinned.

"Not gay. Just crazy." Blaine said, letting out a laugh that actually wasn't forced. Yes. He really should have come to talk to David sooner.

"I wasn't only trying to make you feel better when I said things would get better." David said seriously, nudging him. "It will. Trust me, give it some time, and you'll see."

"Promise?" Blaine asked, blinking at him.

"Pinky promise." David said, holding out his pinky.

Blaine laughed again, linking their pinkies. "You know what happens if you break a pinky promise?"

"No. Do you?" David asked curiously.

"Nope." Blaine shook his head.

"We better not find out then." David winked and then rolled back onto his back. "You're going to talk to me tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine promised, rolling onto his side and facing David's wall. "G'night, David."

"Night, Blaine. Wake me up if you need me." David yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"You mean he talked to you?" Wes asked eagerly the next day.<p>

"Yeah. He's still asleep now, but he did. He woke me up in the middle of the night and we talked some. He told me about the medicine… He doesn't like being on it." David said, handing Wes a soda and then sitting on his couch. "I think he's having trouble not handling this on his own or something…"

"What if he doesn't talk anymore? What if he goes back to sitting alone all day?"

"He won't." Blaine yawned, coming down.

"BLAINERS, MY LIFE!" Wes yelped, clambering into a standing position and flailing his arms.

"Hello, Wes." Blaine said, looking amused.

"'Sup?" Wes asked, nodding his head casually as if he had not acted like a lunatic.

"And I spent weeks thinking you all would think _I _was weird." Blaine mumbled, sitting on the couch with David.

Wes took his seat again, staring at Blaine. "You bonded with him. You must tell me everything you said to him so I feel included. And so you don't feel depressed when doing so, I'm going to make exaggerated facial expressions and noises. Alright?"

"Is he serious?" Blaine asked, looking at David.

"Sadly." David nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've just been really fru—what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"This is a frown." Wes said. "An exaggerated one."

"It looks like your face is melting."

"Continue." Wes gestured Blaine on with his hand, facial expression not returning to normal.

"You're totally making fun of me as I'm trying to seriously talk to y— are you crying?"

"This is all so horrible." Wes mock sobbed.

"Wes—."

"I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THE DEMENTORS, BLAINE!"

"I give up." Blaine laughed as Wes threw his arms around Blaine, cradling his head to his chest.

"Shh, don't speak. We don't need words." Wes said, stroking his hair.

"You've been trying to get me to talk for days." Blaine said, voice muffled by his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry." Wes said. "We'll get through this together, cupcake."

"Wes!" Blaine laughed again.

"Yes, cupcake?" Wes asked.

"Don't call me cupcake." Blaine said very seriously.

"Alright, muffin."

"So are you going to maintain jumping right back into funny land?" Blaine asked, shaking his head. Not that he really minded though. He knew Wes could be serious when needed, but sometimes it was nice to have Wes… well, be funny Wes. He had to admit he was feeling more cheerful than he had in a while and he hadn't even been next to Wes for a full five minutes.

"Why would you ever ruin the mood now?" Wes asked. "I don't think you've laughed in weeks."

Blaine bit his lip, smiling a bit. "Thanks, Wes."

"Anytime, porkchop."

Blaine hung his head. "Can we go back to Blainers?"

"No can do, blueberry. Is it annoying yet?"

"Only slightly." Blaine sighed as David sneakily stood up, pointing towards the stairs. Blaine nodded when Wes wasn't looking and waited for his chance to sneak out.

"Good, because I've got a lot more names to choose from." Wes grinned. "Get comfortable, gentlemen. We'll be here for a whi—Damnit. They snuck off again. They do that way too much. I'm beginning to think they're having romantic moments when they do this."

"Yeah, right!" David called as Blaine began gagging from up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this so many different ways, but this is what I'm sticking with. Hopefully you all like it. I think it captures the boys nicely and in a true-to-life kind of way. At least, I hope it does. I can see David being very serious about things with Blaine, but I can picture Wes trying to make it much more light hearted. Wes can of course be serious when he needs to, but I think he can also tell when his Blaine just needs a laugh. :) Poor Blaine. Things get better from here, though.<strong>

**I've decided to make this story more than 6 chapters. I really, really like exploring Blaine's past. It's kind of therapeutic for me and people seem to like what I have so far. I don't know how many chapters it will be. I only had six chapters planned originally though, so if there is something you want to see, feel free to leave me a message or review about it. I hope you enjoyed reading part two!**


	8. Resistance

Blaine hated taking his medicine. What he hated more was that when he didn't take it, he felt different. It didn't make him feel right but without it he could just _feel _everybody looking at him, like they knew he didn't take it because he wasn't acting _normal _but how was there a normal when you had to take medicine to feel normal?

David wanted him to _talk about it_ but Blaine didn't want to talk about the fact that he wasn't somebody people liked unless he was under the influence. And since when did Blaine need depression medicine anyway? Maybe they needed to tack one on for paranoia or anxiety while they were at it—but didn't depression medicine do that too? Clearly it wasn't working.

Maybe that was why he 'normal' when he took them. It was all a lie. People were probably giving him those looks al of the time but his thoughts were clouded over with medication. Ugh, he hated that stupid medicine.

No.

He was done.

Sure, he did this once every few days. But this time he was done taking it. So he had some problems. His grades were falling, he kept sleeping through or skipping warbler meetings and soccer practice, his entire family literally hated his guts, he probably wouldn't have money to pay for college even if he got in somewhere, he was never going to find someone stupid enough to love the complete wreck he was. But what made _that _hard to handle, right?

Alright. Well, that's stupid. Obviously that was a lot to handle. But what made him so weak that he had to have medicine to do it? His therapist probably just wanted a bonus from the drug company and prescribes the medicine to everyone that walks through her door. Why would Blaine play a part in that?

He wouldn't.

He tossed the pill bottle into the back of the medicine cabinet he shared with David and left the bathroom.

"I was starting to think you'd fallen in." David snorted, still half asleep and in bed.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled, sitting at his own desk.

"S'okay. I don't have to pee yet." David yawned.

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "If you had to pee, you would have come in anyway."

"Valid point, Blaine." David stretched his arms and yawned again. He then stood and walked towards the bathroom, making sure to whack Blaine upside the head as he went.

Blaine rolled his eyes again and pulled out his binder, glancing down at his calculus test—which had a bright red "62%-SEE ME." written in the top corner. He still hadn't plucked up the courage and talk to his calculus teacher yet, just like he hadn't gone to two other teachers to discuss his French exams and his latest lit paper—which he had gotten an _F _on. Blaine Anderson had gotten an F on an essay.

David came out a few seconds later, a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked, closing his binder.

"Did you…" David began, and trailed off. Had he seen the grade?

"What?" Blaine repeated, arching his eyebrow.

"Decide what you're going to sing for you audition tonight." David said, shrugging. "Not that you wouldn't get it even if you sang the Barney theme song, but you know…"

"Oh. I'd forgotten about that." Blaine sighed. "When is it?"

"In three hours."

"You're joking, right?" Blaine asked, eyes widening.

"No. You put it in your planner. You put all of this in your planner." David said slowly. "Blaine…"

"I don't have time to talk right now." Blaine stood. "I have to decide what I'm going to audition with."

"Here." David grabbed a sheet off of his own desk and thrust it at him. "Do this one."

"What?" Blaine asked. "No. This is your—."

"I'm not auditioning this time. You're up against Wes now." David said. "You missed the last meeting. I've been selected to be on the Council."

"Oh man, Wes is going to kill you."

"He shouldn't. He's gonna get elected in soon too because they still need a replacement for Charlie." David shrugged and winked. "Take it. Really."

"Have I told you that I love you guys lately?"

"I guess we like you a bit too." David said, flashing him a smile. "I have to go but I'll see you in a few hours. Don't forget to show up. We won't make it to regionals without you as lead."

"Yeah, okay." Blaine nodded. "See you in a bit."

…

Blaine headed down to the lowest floor of the school, stressing about how in the world he was going to handle extra Warbler practice with getting his grades up. The year before had been nowhere near as stressful as junior year, but then again he had a lot going on and wasn't feeling… emotionally stable.

He moved to open the door, which was half open, when he heard David talking.

"He didn't take it again. He put it in the medicine cabinet. You can always tell when he doesn't because he hides it from himself." David was saying. "He's been acting off. I don't think he's taken it and I saw… I saw that he got a 62 on his last calculus exam."

"Are you serious?" He heard Wes ask. "I mean, he's been acting different… maybe it's just not working."

"I'm telling you. When he leaves the medicine out on his desk or on the sink, he acts just fine. When it's behind my stuff in the medicine cabinet he gets bad grades, he's grumpy, and he just _sleeps_ and forgets stuff. He doesn't act like Blaine. And I have a feeling he's… having sex again."

"I don't think we should be talking about it." Wes said, voice lowering. "If he is, I mean."

"What? It's not like _he'll _bring it up. He won't talk about any of this _stuff _with us. He acts like he's normal… well, when he's on the medicine. When he's not on it, he just sleeps and tries to act normal." David said.

Blaine clenched his jaw, feeling tears prickling in his eyes.

"Come on. It's still Blaine." Wes offered. "He's just going through a tough time. You know he doesn't like to talk about stuff."

"I don't understand why he doesn't trust us enough to talk to u—."

"Hey, Blaine." Thad said loudly, walking up.

David stopped talking immediately as Blaine opened the door.

"Hey, Blainers!" Wes said cheerfully. "Ready to kick my ass? Vocally, of course." He added as a teacher walked by.

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled, going and taking a seat by a window. He could feel David's eyes on him—David knew they'd been caught. Blaine wasn't about to look at him. No way.

"Hey, Blaine." David said.

"Hello." Blaine said coolly, staring down at his phone as if anyone that would text him wasn't right in the room. So Wes and David were done with him then? Is that what it meant? He wasn't _Blaine_ anymore? How was he supposed to be Blaine when all of this stuff was going on, when he was being forced to take this medicine, when…

"Where's Nick? Isn't Nick auditioning too?" Thad asked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"He's declined the audition. Apparently he's got a hot date tonight." Wes said cheerfully.

"Great. You can go first. We'll save the best for last." Thad clapped his hands together.

Blaine frowned.

"You know, I don't even like the song I'm auditioning for. Let Blaine have it. He'd win anyway." Wes shrugged.

"Great!" Thad said energetically. "Congratulations, Blaine. One of us council members will meet to give you the sheet music tonight. After classes are out."

"I will." David said a bit sharply, sending a look at Thad.

"Right. You." Thad said, sounding much less enthusiastic.

"I room with him. It only makes sense." David added.

"Great. Can I go now then?" Blaine asked, standing back up and walking towards the exit without waiting for an answer.

"Blaine! Blaine!" David called, running after him.

"I don't have anything to say with you right now." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, I didn't want you to hear—."

"Then you shouldn't have been talking about me." Blaine hissed, spinning to face him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry. Please." David pleaded. "I didn't want to upset you. I'm just really worried about you."

"I want a new roommate." Blaine turned back around. "I don't appreciate you keeping tabs on my medicine or my grades."

"The medicine you don't take?" David questioned. "Why are you so upset then?"

Blaine stopped mid-step, turning back to face him again. "It's not your business."

"When you're doing this to yourself, it is my business." David argued. "Listen. You are a straight A student, Blaine. I know you're going through stuff but you… you're at Dalton. You have to keep up your grades or they'll kick you out. This is our most important year for college applications. You're blowing off glee club and soccer practices. You keep going on 'not dates' with random douche guys who have reputations."

"_It's not your business what I do with my life_!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You're better than this!" David exclaimed right back. "There is just something in your brain that is blocking common sense!"

"What is going on out here?" A teacher asked, approaching.

"Nothing." David said instantly as Blaine looked down.

"Is everything alright over here, Mr. Anderson?" The woman prompted.

"Fine." Blaine said, nodding while still not making eye contact.

"Lower your voices. Make up exams and ACT prep classes are in session." She said before stalking off.

"Bl… Blaine." David said, much quieter. "Talk to us. Let us help you. I know you don't want to be on medicine. No, I can't relate because I haven't been on them…"

"What does my medicine have to do with my attitude? Or my sex life or lack thereof as far as you know?"

"Please calm down. You've got to stop getting mad over nothing and running away from this. You can talk to us. We want to help."

"What if I don't want to be around you right now?" Blaine challenged, moving to leave. "Either of you."

"Hold off. Wes didn't do anything. I'm the one that start the conversation and he's the one that tried to end it." David looked at him, bewildered.

"But you both keep _judging _me. I can tell when I leave a room and you both watch me, okay? I can see the glances when I sigh or say certain stuff."

"Now you're being paranoid." David said, actually letting out a laugh. "This is the first time we've ever talked about it, Blaine."

"Fantastic. My _best friends _have only talked about me once."

David threw his hands in the air. "If you want to work out your anger, fine. I'm sure you can find plenty of things to do. But don't take stuff out on me and Wes. We're trying to help."

"Maybe you're trying to help too much."

"Blaine, just calm down and _listen to yourself_." David said. "Why would we judge you? We're _worried _about you. Your grades are—."

"Don't worry about my grades!" Blaine shouted.

David grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the building. When they reached the sidewalk, he spoke loudly but didn't quiet yell at Blaine. "I'm not going to let this bullshit ruin your life. Run more. Write a journal. Join a support group. Don't let your grades fall! Don't keep skipping Warbler meetings! Don't find bogus reasons to be mad at Wes and I! And for God's sake-" he glanced around, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Don't have sex with these sleazebags."

"I'm not." Blaine said slowly, making eye contact with David and not blinking. "I'm not having sex with anyone. I'm not doing anything sexual with anyone. I'm not going there again."

David let out a relieved sigh, turning and looking around the grounds. He took a few seconds and then turned back around. "It wasn't right of me to talk about it to Wes. I should have talked about it with you. I was hoping Wes and I could bring it up to you alone in a better way than this but I realize that bringing him into it… maybe you didn't want him to know. It was an invasion of your privacy. So I'm sorry, Blaine. Okay?"

Blaine felt the anger slowly leaving his body. He swallowed and nodded. "What did you want to say?"

"I think that you do need the medicine even if you don't want to need it." David said slowly, trying to say what he wanted in a way that wouldn't push Blaine away from him.. "I also think—know—that you aren't taking it correctly if at all."

"I don't understand how it matters or how you even know." Blaine huffed.

"When you take the medicine, it's _you_." David tried to explain. "I mean, less cheerful but… it's you. When you don't take it, you do stuff that worries me… the stuff I just talked about. Bad grades, skipping stuff, you get mad and kind of blow things out of proportion. You know I was coming out to talk to you about it and apologize but first you had to kind of blow it up."

"I'm mad!"

David nodded, watching him carefully. "I know. But the Blaine I know… when he gets mad, he's still calm and courteous. He hears things out and then calmly voices his opinion."

"Well maybe I'm not the same. Did you ever think about that?" Blaine asked. It didn't come out angry. Instead it came out childish, fearful.

"Never." David came over, draping an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Because I know you're the same. Because I can see it when you take the medicine. Just… just give it three more months taking it daily and then she said you could probably get off of it. But give it a chance to help you. Alright?"

"I don't want you and Wes talking about it without me." Blaine said softly. "Talk to me about it. And if you want him there, then have him there too. But don't talk about me when I'm not there please."

"I didn't mean to upset you." David said quietly, locking eyes with him.

"I know." Blaine nodded. "You're worried. I guess I've been giving you a lot of reasons to worry, haven't I?"

"When I have a teenager, I'm going to be so ready for this." David laughed, leading Blaine back towards the school.

Blaine forced a smile. "I'm happy to help."

"We'll get your grades up." David promised. "We'll get you through all of this. Just talk to us instead of letting it all… build up or whatever it is that you're doing. I know you feel bad that we've 'done so much already' but we're here to help. We _want _to help."

"I've been talking about other stuff. I'm not ignoring you guys or anything…"

"We know. But we want to help you work through this. Hopefully the medicine and talking through it with us will help you out." David said. "Our –goal—shh, wait for it— are you waiting?"

Blaine laughed. "Sure. What?"

"Spring Break, Blaine. We're going to do Spring Break." David grinned. "But we can't have you being all depressed, so you better work for it. This is only for spring break, of course."

"Right. Let me get on that." Blaine laughed again. "For spring break."

"Any dead bodies we need to bury?" Wes chirped as both of them made it into the junior's common room.

"Yeah. Thad attacked Blaine. I had to shoot him. There was no other option." David said dramatically.

"'Your hair gel, Blaine'." Blaine exclaimed, pretending to be Thad. "'You don't use enough. You don't have a full helmet head yet.'"

"Thank God you don't slather _that _much on. I enjoy the curls fighting their way up. If it was flat and stuck straight to your head, we'd have to disown you." Wes said very seriously. "Should I get some shovels so we can dispose of the body?"

"Yep." David nodded. "We thought we'd throw in a few bottles of Blaine's hair gel for good measure."

"Aww, that's thoughtful." Blaine said, smiling. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture."

"And you act like you don't know he's gay." Wes snickered. "I hope it's not because you want to date him and you don't want us to know."

"He's not gay." Blaine said slowly. "He's just friendly. Wouldn't I know, guys?"

David and Wes exchanged glances and then said together, in very firm voices, "No."

* * *

><p>I promise I didn't forget about or abandon this story! I've just had a lot of stuff going on and it's making it harder to regularly update this one and LTC. As I said last time, I'm going to continue this story longer than intended, so if you have an idea you'd like to see... feel free to leave it in a review for me or message me on here and I'll see if I can make it fit!<br>Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying this because I really, really like working on it.  
><strong>HAPPY ZOMBIE JESUS DAY<strong>-uh, I mean **HAPPY EASTER**!


	9. Strong and Okay

"We have to do something about this."

"About what?" Blaine asked, not even looking up from his homework.

"Vocal Adrenaline!" Wes said, banging his fist on the desk. "It's ridiculous! They win every single year. I was positive with you we'd stand a chance but we never make it past regionals!"

"Shut up. You spent half of spring break talking about that." David groaned. "Besides, Blaine's doing French."

"Attempting." Blaine corrected. "You can't really do something if you don't know how."

"You've got to pick up the slack here, Blaine. We're counting on you." Wes continued. "Winning next year is _crucial _to my happiness."

"Regionals aren't even until _next year_." David rolled his eyes. "Leave him alone until August. Then I'll start jabbering too."

"Yeah. It's getting really old with all of you guys. Old and annoying. Thad keeps offering to give me lessons." Blaine mumbled.

"What? Lessons with his tongue?" Wes scowled. "I hope you're turning those lessons down."

"Come on. I think he's got a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure I am the only one on the planet who is single." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah well you flirted with that one guy in Florida a lot, though." David pointed out.

"He was your type." Wes added.

"I don't have a _type_. You can't have a type unless you've had a significant other. Which I have not." Blaine snapped his French workbook shut. "The only class I'm not doing good in."

"Maybe you need to find a hot guy who knows how French things work. Homework… tongues." Wes teased.

Blaine covered his face, which had turned a lovely shade of red.

"Since you like how tongues feel so much." David added, smirking. "I love when Blaine is drunk and tells us things."

"Maybe I'll leave an anonymous note in Thad's seat. _Blaine likes to have a tongue around hi-_."

"Stop!" Blaine yelped, causing David and Wes to laugh loudly. "You guys are just jealous because you've never done anything!"

"Low blow, Sir Anderson." Wes said, a mock look of hurt on his face. "I'll have you know I've had my hands up a girl's shirt twice."

"What? Why you and not me?" David gasped. "I'm so much more attractive than you."

"I resent that statement. I am more attractive." Wes scoffed.

"Why don't we let Blaine settle this? He is gay after all." David asked, and they both turned to look expectantly at Blaine.

"Er… yes?" Blaine asked.

"Who is more attractive?" David asked.

"Uh… yes." Blaine repeated.

"He clearly said Wes." Wes cheered.

"No. He just doesn't want to hurt _your _feelings. You've never taken the truth well." David argued.

"It's like having children." Blaine muttered.

"Come on, Blaine. Tell us. We won't beat you up if you say David's name." Wes grinned.

"You know, I think Coach wanted to talk to me about—."

"LIES!" Wes yelled. "Come on, Blaine. Wow, you're lookin' might handsome today with the hair and the face."

"No, Wes. No." Blaine shook his head.

"What? Can't one good friend tell another good friend that he's beautiful? Gay people like to be beautiful, right? Something to do with their feelings?"

"Oh my God." Blaine said, shaking his head again. "You're not my type."

"I thought you didn't have one. Because you've never had a significant other." David teased. "He likes taller men which means I win."

"You're half an inch taller." Wes exclaimed. "Your skin is too dark for him."

"_I'm black_!" David laughed.

_This is my life, _Blaine thought as he watched them go back and forth over why they were better. (David had softer hands, prettier eyes, a better smile, and a less shiny face. Wes had bigger muscles, a better nose, and "most importantly… a mother that actually knew how to cook.")

"As you can see, I'm more attractive and he'd rather date me." Wes continued.

"Wait, why has this turned into who I'd _date_? I wouldn't date either of you… you're _straight._" Blaine looked up from his textbook.

"Relax. It's just a simple what if scenario." David said calmly. "And all I'm saying is that you have a hard time picking up on when he's upset. You are the funny one. I'm the one he comes to first."

"Because you crowd him. You're always in closer proximity. I can be serious." Wes protested.

"Well he was my friend first, so clearly he'd date _me_."

Blaine hopped up, scurrying from the room.

"Get back here, Shorty McCurls!" Wes called after him.

"See? You scared him away." David said loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"_You're both crazy_!" Blaine called back, turning the corner and well aware that they were following him. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw his headmaster and his… father.

"Come on. The food. That's a major selling poi—what in the hell is he doing here?" Wes' voice, which had been cheerful, turned sharp remarkably fast.

"Ah. There he is!" The headmaster said cheerfully, pointing in their direction.

"Thank you very much." Blaine's father offered the headmaster a smile before approaching the three boys.

"Come on, Blaine." David said, hand wrapping around Blaine's wrist. "Let's just go."

"You haven't returned our calls." Blaine's father said, glancing and making sure that the headmaster was gone.

"W—… I—…" Blaine sputtered. This wasn't really happening. His dad wasn't here at Dalton. Why would his dad be visiting him?

"He doesn't owe you anything." David said firmly. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go."

"Do you want to attend Dalton next year, Blaine?" his father asked as Blaine was turning to walk away.

Blaine's eyes widened. He hadn't wanted to come here, but now that he was there… It was like home. Go back to his old school? Leave his first _real _friends? He _couldn't_.

"I thought so." His dad smiled. "So I think you'll listen to me, won't you? I know your friends must care about you deeply, but Dalton tuition is more than most _college _tuitions. Frankly I don't think you're worth the money but mother seems to think it looks good on the family if you attend a school of this stature."

Blaine swallowed, stepping back a bit when his father stepped a little closer.

"People are starting to notice your absence. You didn't come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, or Spring Break." His dad continued.

"We can't have anyone know how you really treat him, can we?" David asked, eyeing Blaine's father. This hadn't been the first time he'd made a similar comment to Blaine's father. Despite the fact that Blaine no longer went to church, David went more often than not when he was home. As if he could hold his tongue, seeing what Blaine had been put through.

"I have not put him through anything he didn't deserve. He brought it on himself with his abnormality." Blaine's dad returned his attention to Blaine. "You will meet your mother once a month for lunch while school is in session. When school is not in session, you will meet her Sunday afternoons for lunch. Each and every Sunday."

"And if he doesn't?" Wes asked.

"Then you can visit him at Westerville North starting in August." The man said. "Because his tuition has not been paid for next year yet and I'm sure his old friends would love the chance to catch up. Wouldn't they, Blaine?"

"I won't go to the house. I want to do it in public and without you." Blaine said, pleading inwardly for his voice to not shake. He was over this. Or at least he was getting there. He had come a long way and he hoped—prayed—it showed. He felt strong and okay now.

"You don't have to worry about that, son. I hope I never see you again after this." He turned and began walking away, calling over his shoulder, "Call your mother or you'll be back in public school."

Blaine turned to face Wes and David, holding his breath until he heard the door down the hallway shut. He squeezed his eyes shut and took several deep breaths. He was okay. He was medication free, had been doing great for weeks, things were looking up. It was no reason to be upset. It was just a short lunch. That was worth it to stay at Dalton with Wes and David.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked.

Blaine let out a deep breath and then smiled—it was partially forced, but it was better than crying. He then touched a spot on the top of his head. "Is it me or did he have a bald spot right here?"

"It was _huge_!" Wes said while David looked relieved that Blaine wasn't upset.

"I know that I take after him more than my mom… but please… if that ever happens to me, buy me Rogaine. I won't be offended." Blaine said very seriously. "Because curls and bald spots like that… they don't go together." He then began to giggle. "And there isn't enough hair gel in the world to hide that."

Wes reached up, patting down a stray curl that was threatening to break hold of its gel. "I don't think you have to worry about bald spots with _these _curls, Blainers."

"I say you've got at least fifty more years before that happens." David agreed and then leaned in. "That number is negotiable. If you agree I'm more attractive, I'll give you sixty."

"I heard that." Wes snapped and then also leaned over while eyeing David suspiciously. "Seventy. Eighty tops, but you'll probably die around then and it'll start to fall out."

"Okay. You want to know who is more attractive? _Neither of you_. You are my friends. I don't see you that way." Blaine said, holding his arms in the air as a sign of resignation. "Neither. Sorry."

"But thin back to when you weren't our best friend. Did you ever look at one of us and think, '_Hot damn, I wish he was gay_?'" Wes draped an arm over Blaine's shoulders. "What about when you first saw me? Remember how nice I was to you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. He would never admit how much Wes' first words to him had meant to him. Not at that point, at least. That had nothing to do with his attractiveness or lack thereof, though.

"Hey, hey. He and I have talked longer than you two. If Blaine had started Dalton, I would have been his friend first." David grinned.

"Do you want to know who I find attractive right now?" Blaine asked.

"That would be the point of the conversation, Blaine." David said, a little too eagerly.

"Him." Blaine pointed to a completely random guy walking down the hallway.

"Who the hell is that even?"

"I don't know but he's the only one I think is attractive right now." Blaine chirped. "So let's end this discussion, go out, and see a movie or something."

"Works for me." Wes shrugged. "I hate to break this to you, Blainers, but that guy is _way _too tall for you. And he's got uneven arms. Mine are even. Are yours even, David?"

David nudged Blaine and walked out with him ahead of Wes. "I won't tell him, you know? You can tell me in confidence."

"Oh, sure. Like that wouldn't be ammunition for you in some argument down the road." Blaine rolled his eyes at David.

"Was that an admission?" David asked, grinning.

"Teenage Dream. Can I sing it next fall? Can I?"

"But—Katy Perry—Really?" David asked, trying to not look annoyed. "Katy Perry isn't even that great."

"You want us to get to regionals? I'm better at singing songs that I like." Blaine said, and then added, "And don't deny you sing along in the car."

"_Fine_. Alright. You can sing Teenage Dream next year. But _only _at a school performance. Not in a competition." David said, voice firm. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"So that was an admission that you like me Just for clarification?" David whispered.

"Yeah right." Blaine scoffed. "I just wanted you to say I could sing Katy Perry and I finally had you where I wanted you."

"Hey! Quit your secret conversations!" Wes ran, catching up to them. "It's not nice to desert me, assholes."

"Is he talking to us?" Blaine asked sarcastically, making his eyes big and innocent. "I think he's talking to us."

"What have I done to you?" Wes asked, dramatically covering his face.

"Our mothers are going to kill us." David sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long! But here's an update, like a month later! Hopefully updates will be more regular now that I'm on summer. Thank you for all of your reviews. :)<strong>

**Also, side note: I can't remember if I've said this yet but Kurt _will _be in the story. He was slotted for the last chapter but since I'm making this story longer, he's going to show up pretty soon. **  
><strong>This chapter took place in late March of Blaine's junior year and we all know Kurt shows up early November of his senior year. I'm really excited for Kurt coming in! And if you can think of anything you'd like to see in the story, feel free to let me know. I'm open to suggestions. :) <strong>


	10. All He Needs Is Katy

"Would you quit watching them? They're going to think you're creepy." David said several months later, sliding into a seat next to Blaine.

"It's _disgusting_. All they do is make out and Peter does this weird thing with his teeth, alright? I don't think it's _human_." Blaine said without looking away from the two senior boys that were making out on one of the common room couches.

David glanced over. "That's pretty weird, you're right… but you should still quit watching them."

"I don't even think they know anything about each other, alright? They just suck each other's faces off all the time. What kind of a relationship is _that_?" Blaine continued.

"You are so jealous." David laughed.

"I'm not jealous of _them._" Blaine snapped. He then mumbled, "I just want someone to snuggle me that isn't Wes."

"Wes snuggles you?" David raised his eyebrow.

"On occasion." Blaine shrugged. "Ugh! There they go again! Don't they need air to _breathe_?"

"The beginning of any relationship is purely making out." David said. "They'll get to know each other later."

"It's disgusting."

"Yet you'd like to find someone to do that with yourself. You can be very hypocritical, Blaine." David laughed. "You'll find someone eventually."

"You think?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"_Wes _has a significant other, Blaine. _I know_."

"There is a lot of truth in that statement." Blaine hopped up and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"I thought you didn't want to date?" David asked, watching Blaine carefully. "You said that you needed some boy free time?"

"Yeah but it's been forever since that whole stint with what's his face." Blaine shrugged and sat back down next to David. "Plus, I get kind of lonely when you and Wes talk about going out on dates. The only people I have to hang out with are Nick and Jeff. Can you believe how awkward that is? They are _so in love_ and neither of them sees it. I just want to take their heads and smash them together until they admit their love for one another."

"There are a lot of gay guys here. You've just got to talk to one of them and…"

"I don't want to date anyone here." Blaine frowned.

"How do you know that? You can't have possibly talked to every gay guy at this school. There are_ tons _of them." David pointed out.

"I just… I'll know him when I see him."

"I don't think it works that way, Blainers." Wes said coming into the room.

"You have—."

"Got to stop calling me that." Blaine and Wes finished Blaine's sentence together.

"But seriously, dude, this is real life. Not movies. Go kiss a guy and if you see a spark, take him into your room, put a sock on the door, and—."

Blaine covered his ears, looking horrified.

"Oh wait. He's talking like… love and not sex?" Wes scowled. "This talk is all you, David. Jen is just my fuck buddy."

"Does _she _know that?" Blaine asked sharply.

"We haven't discussed it." Wes shrugged.

"Blaine, just talk to people. You'll find someone you want to date. It's not like you're going to walk down a staircase and he's going to just say 'Excuse me, will you be the love of my life?'" David said after sending Wes a look.

"I know he's not going to just be on the bottom of a staircase and ask that." Blaine said irritably.

"If you're not expecting something like that, then _make it happen_." David said. "You can't just stare at other gay couples and pout. Then you'll get a reputation for being a whiny gay stalker. And if they end up mysteriously dead, you'll be in need of an alibi."

"What?" Both Blaine and Wes asked, looking confused.

"Sorry. Mom and I have been watching a lot of Psych." David mumbled sheepishly before continuing. "Seriously. The only person that can find you a boyfriend is you. We'd offer to help but your list is a little unreasonable. Kind, compassionate, funny, all in one? You're asking a lot of a seventeen or eighteen year old guy. Not everyone is like you."

"Having standards may make me difficult, but I don't think it's asking all that much. Besides, not everyone is like Wes over here either." Blaine scoffed.

"Hey!" Wes said, holding a hand to his heart. "That hurt me right here. Right. Here."

"Your girlfriend—."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"She hangs out with you at nights, bakes you cookies, and is sweet to your friends. _She thinks she's your girlfriend_." Blaine snapped.

"No. She's just very friendly. I never said the G word, alright?" Wes argued. "At least I'm just an asshole. You're a creeper."

"I'm not a creeper. I'm just jealous." Blaine sulked. "Stop picking on me."

"I'm older. It's my job." Wes said, glancing over. "I mean, they're so lost in making out. If you just forced your way between them, they'd probably not even notice. Maybe they'd ask you to join and it can turn into a three way."

Blaine gagged, covering his mouth.

"Open yourself to experiences, Blaine." Wes laughed.

"Don't listen to him." David glared. "I know Dalton doesn't have a GSA, but what if you go to the Westerville GSA?"

"Oh because my dad would _love _that. I would be out of Dalton before you could say my full name."

"Yeah, but you have a pretty long name." David snorted.

"Okay, okay. What kind of person do you want?" Wes asked, actually appearing serious for once. "Apart from kind, compassionate, and funny."

"Blue eyes. Straight hair, because I shed enough for the both of us. Besides, if two of us are buying this much hair gel we'll never make it financially." Blaine said with a serious expression. "He has _got _to have a nice voice. He can't be boring. And he _must _have a nice smile. Can he be adorable?"

"Be realistic here. We're trying to find a person, not _make _one with a machine." David said. "If you have such high standards, you'll never find one."

"Ugh, he can't be hipster." Wes said. "I won't like him."

"He can't play sports either. Blaine's sporty enough." David added. "He can't be too preppy either because those guys are annoying."

"He needs to cook because none of us can. Look, this can work to our advantage. You and I… our girls won't cook for all three of us. But Blaine's a catch. Get someone to fall head over heels for Blaine and we'll all be fed until Blaine or the new guy dies." Wes grinned.

"Hey, this is my boyfriend we're looking for. Not your maid." Blaine snapped. Why had he brought this up again?

"We're getting something out of keeping you around." David teased, grinning as well.

"He can't be an attention whore." Wes nodded. "Because they'd butt heads too much. If they're fighting all of the time, we might not get fed daily."

"Maybe I'm not ready to date. You two clearly aren't mature enough yet." Blaine hopped up.

"Of course he'll have to have a big shoe size if you catch my drift." Wes continued. "I bet Blaine would like that. Right, Blaine? Right? You get what I'm saying? It was a sex reference because you like sex."

"Yeah, Wes. I got it." Blaine said. "Can we stop talking about my lack of dating life yet?"

"But it was just getting fun." David laughed.

"I have to go to an oral exam in French anyway." Blaine stood. "I'll see you guys tonight after I get dinner with my lovely mother, alright?"

"Sure." David said as Wes stuck his lip out in a pout. "Do you want to borrow my car? I know yours won't be ready until tomorrow."

"You are amazing." Blaine said, perking right up. "And the car is pretty sweet too."

"Just return it safely." David held out his keys. "And bring me back one of those iced cookies too if you can."

"Okay."

"Hey! I want one of the chocolate ones!" Wes chirped. "Please? I'll find you good gay porn if you do."

"Don't say things like that. It makes me question your sexuality." Blaine whispered.

"What is wrong with a straight teenager watching gay porn?"

…

"Uh oh. He's got grumpy face." Wes cooed when Blaine made it into his dorm later that night.

"You never leave mine and David's dorm, do you?" Blaine asked plopping on his own bed.

"How'd it go?" David asked curiously, turning from the desk he was at. "Really, Wes? You're even under my covers?"

"I was cold. Leave me alone." Wes said. "Speak, Blaine. Tell us _allll_ about it."

"Someone's cheerful." Blaine muttered. "It went like this: _Why don't you visit more? California sounds like a good place for college. It's nice and far away from home. Have you found a not-girlfriend yet? Did you get the check for your textbooks? _It's just like never ending questions any time I go. Then again, I guess that's better than an actual discussion. It's stupid. Like she cares."

"You've only got like ten more visits and then you'll be away at college." David reassured him. "And the visits never last too long."

"Yeah, this guy came in and she practically flew out the door. I told you she was having another affair." Blaine rolled his eyes. "My mother has a husband and a boyfriend, yet I can't even have one boyfriend let alone a gay _friend_."

"At least you don't have to put up with your family for much longer." David shrugged as Wes snickered at Blaine's comment. "Besides, focus on the fact that in less than a year the three of us will be off in California or somewhere far away from here together going to school. This is our _year_. We've got classes and Warbler practices to focus on. And you have soccer. And, of course, our latest mission to find you a boyfriend."

"Meh." Blaine sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Should we tell him?" David asked, glancing at Wes.

"Go on." Wes sighed. "Ruin the surprise early."

"What surprise?" Blaine asked, looking at them.

"As you know, on Friday we're going to find out what school we're up against at sectionals." David began. "Wes, Thad, and I feel like we've got a good team that will take us all the way. Your voice has never been as good as it has been this year, Blaine."

Blaine sat up a little straighter, eyes lighting up.

"We feel that if we let you do songs you _really _like at practice that you'll do better in the actual competition. Practices have been going really, really well. So well, in fact, that the council has decided to finally let you—"

"Sing Teenage Dream?" Blaine exclaimed, jumping up. "Sing Teenage Dream?"

"Yes. We feel like if you are singing songs you like that it'll raise our chances even more. Your voice has never sounded better and—."

"Oh, God. I love that song _so much_. When do I get to sing it?"

"We'll practice it and perform it for the school next Tuesday before fourth period."

"Finally, finally, _finally_." Blaine said, doing a little dance. "Are we going to start practicing for it today?"

"Yes. We are." David laughed.

"I have been waiting for this ever since that song was pre-released on MTV and iTunes. You guys are the best friends, like, ever."

"Leave it to Katy to cheer him up. And he says he wants a boyfriend." Wes snorted.

"All he needs is Katy."

* * *

><p><strong>We know what happens the following Tuesdayyyyy!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry that took so long to get out. I had written a chapter where Blaine gets his DUI. But then I realized that would mean posting the chapters out of order, which is something I didn't want to do. If you're interested, it can be found on my Tumblr.<strong>

**Also, something I got a few reviews on is the fact that I said "This chapter took place in late March of Blaine's junior year and we all know Kurt shows up early November of his senior year." at the end of the last chapter. Defining Moments goes along with my story What Brings Us Closer Together. It is an Alternate Universe story where Blaine is a senior and Kurt is a junior when they met. At this point in time, people were still under the impression that Blaine was older from previous interview statements Ryan Murphy had given. I am aware that in canon Kurt is a year older and they met when Blaine was a sophomore. This has just been something I've never been able to really accept because I was already so used to my own head canon, I suppose, and that's why the story is this way. I felt like it should be addressed here and not only in private answers because it's something that will pop up again in Defining Moments.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! The next update should actually be posted really soon because I've already got most of it handwritten in old school notebooks, so expect a update in the next few days. Review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	11. New Kid

"Where are you going?" Wes called to Blaine from across the crowded hallway several days later, looking confused.

"Someone dropped his pocket watch. I'm going to turn it in." Blaine called back, pulling out an old fashion pocket watch and waving it so Wes could see.

"We're performing in _two minutes_. Can't it wait?"

"I'll forget if I don't! Don't worry; you can't start without me anyway!" Blaine made his way to the staircase.

"Good luck, Blaine." A random freshman said, giving him a shy smile.

"Thanks." Blaine said absent mindedly before picking up his speed, wondering why that other kid had on a weird jacket and sunglasses, and also yeah, maybe he should have waited to take the watch because the stair case was really crowded and—

"Excuse me. Uhm, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine stopped at the very bottom of the staircase and turned around, eyes widening in shock because the boy no longer had on sunglasses. Not only that, but he had _brilliant _blue eyes. He was _gorgeous_. Maybe that was amped up by the fact that he wasn't in an ill-fitting Warbler uniform like the boys he saw every single day, but holy _shit _this guy was adorable and gorgeous. Despite looking anxious, this boy made Blaine's heart stop in its tracks.

_Great, now I look like the weird guy who carries a pocket watch, _Blaine thought before it hit him.

_It's not like you're going to walk down a staircase and he's going to just say 'Excuse me, will you be the love of my life?'_

_Close enough, _Blaine thought sticking his hand out after pocketing the pocket watch. He gave his most charming smile and stuck out his right hand for the boy to shake. "My name is Blaine."

The boy looked surprised but eagerly stuck his hand out and shook Blaine's hand, giving an absolutely adorable smile.

_He even has an adorable smile._

"Kurt… So, what exactly is going on?"

Blaine's charming smile turned into a grin. This guy was a spy from New Directions. Either that or the other group, but the fact that Kurt wasn't ninety pretty much ruled that other school out. He _had _to be, because Blaine was one of the seniors who met with new students prior to admission to show them around campus. If Kurt was out in the building alone to have questions, he surely would have had a uniform by now and someone tagging along with him.

That didn't matter, though.

Because if Kurt was on the New Directions… then that meant Kurt loved music. Blaine knew _just _how to impress him. He would use the performance.

"The Warblers!" Blaine said perkily, smile not leaving his face. He made sure to not say 'we' as he continued. The surprise would be a nice added effect. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So wait… The glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt looked at him, clearly surprised.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine said, making eye contact with Kurt. God, those _eyes_.

"C'mon," Blaine said before his mind would stop him. He reached out, grabbing Kurt's hand. It was an awkward hold, almost like his hand was covering Kurt's instead of holding it. "I know a short cut."

Kurt looked down at their hands, opened his mouth, and then closed it before silently going with Blaine. Blaine caught him looking around the school in awe. The 'new kid' sure must have not paid much attention on his tour if he was truly a new kid. At least he was cute.

Blaine pushed the wooden doors open and walked through, turning to face Kurt once they were both fully in the common room.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said, hand gripping the strap of his bag momentarily almost as if he was nervous.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine gave him another charming smile as he fixed his jacket. He then winked before handing his own messenger bag to a nearby student and said, "Now if you'll excuse me." as the rest of the Warblers began the song.

When he began to sing and saw the look on Kurt's face, he knew it had worked.

Now if only Wes and David didn't kill him for leading a McKinley spy right to their practice performance, but there would be time to beg for his life later.

…

"Are you trying to tell us you're finally dating someone?" David asked, catching up to Blaine several hours later.

"No. I'm not playing dumb and hoping he'll spill." Wes said, not even giving Blaine a chance to come clean first. "You serenaded a _spy_?" he exclaimed, causing several passing students to give them weird looks. "We'd rather you serenade 'Mr. Thaddy' over that!"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and took a seat at a nearby table, letting his messenger bag fall to the floor. He tapped his foot cheerfully. "He was nice."

"Oh yes. He was so nice he was trying to spy on us. And you led him right to us!" Wes scoffed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Do you think he liked me?" Blaine asked, looking at them with big hazel eyes.

"Does it matter? He's a spy." Wes said slowly. "That is strictly… not allowed to happen, effective _now_."

David elbowed Wes hard, glaring. "If Blaine wants to have eyesex with a spy while singing Katy Perry, then let him. Remember the Joe incident?"

"Ugh, Joe." Blaine scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Way to ruin my mood."

"It's okay. I broke his arm." Wes waved his hand. "And I'm very sorry that Blaine slept with that guy on the first date and got hurt but Blaine… no. No dating McKinley boys."

"McKinley is only like two hours away and my new car has _great _mileage." Blaine said, eyes bright. "And he was _adorable_. Did you see his eyes? They were beautiful… and blue. You know I love blue eyes."

"_Fuck_." Wes groaned, sitting down. "Fine, fine. Did you get his phone number?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, becoming darker. "Fuck. No. Damnit."

"No worries." David nudged Blaine. "He just came in."

"In another outfit that looks _amazing_." Blaine hissed after looking up. He then straightened up, frowning. "He looks upset."

"He does look upset." Wes and David looked at each other, frowning also.

"I don't think he was just coming to spy. Come on." David murmured before standing. "Did you catch his name earlier, Blaine?"

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, standing also and wiping his hands on his pants. "His name is Kurt."

…

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said fifteen minutes later when he, Blaine, Wes, and David were sat down at a table in the corner of one of the many eating rooms of Dalton.

"We're not going to beat you up." Wes said, making eye contact with Kurt. Watching him, Blaine was reminded of when he first met Wes and how Wes had gotten on his eye level and told him that what had been done to him wasn't okay.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing." David added.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine finished, watching Kurt carefully.

Kurt looked between the three boys and, after a second, began to speak quietly. "Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?"

They all three laughed quietly, but stopped when they saw the almost hurt look on Kurt's face.

"Uh uh… uh, no. I mean I am but these two have girlfriends." Blaine said. _Well, Wes has a half girlfriend. We don't need to get technical._

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." David said gently.

"Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes added before glancing at Blaine.

Kurt stared between them, eyes suddenly swimming with unshed tears. Blaine's stomach clenched up.

In that moment, he decided. Kurt didn't need a boyfriend. This boy was going through what Blaine went through to an extent. He remembered how awful it had been before he had Wes and David. He knew Wes and David were connecting these dots as well, could imagine them thinking back to when Blaine would get teary eyed over the smallest things like that. Kurt needed a friend. He needed someone to talk to, someone who understood.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked softly.

"Take it easy, Kurt." Wes said.

He and David grabbed their coffees and stood. David met Blaine's eyes and squeezed his shoulder. Blaine knew what it meant. They would be down the hall waiting for Blaine when he was finished. Probably anxiously waiting in case it brought up things for Blaine, in case Blaine needed them sooner rather than later.

Kurt glanced at the door as David and Wes left, blue eyes still teary.

"I take it you're having trouble at school." Blaine said gently when Kurt returned his attention to Blaine.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt began, somewhat shakily. "And I-I… I try to stay strong about it."

Blaine's stomach knotted when two tears fell. This boy was too beautiful to cry.

"But there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell."

Several more tears slid down Kurt's cheeks and he shook his head, almost as if trying to stop them from falling. Blaine knew it wasn't that easy. "And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine watched Kurt for several seconds, heart going out to the poor boy who was clearly trying _so hard _not to cry. Finally, he spoke again after inwardly taking a deep breath. "I know how you feel… I got taunted at my old school and it really… pissed me off. I even complained to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all…"

Blaine paused, remember going to the office numerous times in or near tears, pleading for someone, anyone, to put a stop to the bullying.

"But you could just tell nobody really _cared_." Blaine kind of shrugged. "It was like 'Hey, if you're gay, you're life's just gonna suck. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.' So I left. I came here." He gestured up with his hands, looking around the room. "Simple as that."

_Simple as that. _If only it were really that simple, but how did he explain that to someone who didn't even know his last name? Besides, that wasn't important right now.

"So you have two options. I mean I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody… _Or _you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance… Kurt. You have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt asked, watching him intently with those bright blue eyes.

"Confront him. Call him out… I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something I really, really regret."

Kurt swallowed hard, reaching up and wiping his teary eyes.

"I know it's not that easy." Blaine said after several long seconds of silence, feeling the intense urge to cry himself. "But something that… that makes it easier is having a friend. Someone to talk to."

Kurt watched him, looking so impossibly sad. Blaine got the feeling Kurt didn't _have_ anybody to talk to. It was the same look he had himself before meeting Wes and David.

"I don't know where I would be if I hadn't become friends with Wes and David when I transferred here. It was a big help." Blaine pulled the napkin out from under his cup of coffee and scribbled his phone number down on it. "You can talk to me about it. Any time. If I don't answer when you call or text, I'll answer as soon as I can."

Kurt reached out, taking the napkin and giving Blaine a teary but real smile. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome, Kurt." Blaine gave him a small smile back as well, watching as Kurt grabbed the pen Blaine had just used and wrote his number on the other end of the napkin before passing it to Blaine.

"I better get back. It's a long drive to Lima." Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand again and looked at Blaine. "Thank you again."

"It's no problem." Blaine stood, leading him out. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"I will." Kurt looked at David and Wes, who were sitting close enough to be seen but far enough that there was no way they'd been listening in on the conversation. He waved goodbye to both of them before making his way out of Dalton.

"He's got a nice car." Wes noted as he came up and looked out the door.

"You okay, Blaine?" David asked, coming up as well.

"He's having a lot of trouble." Blaine said softly, looking at his friends.

"We figured as much." Wes responded, no trace of unkindness or sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you guys for being there for me when I felt the way that he does now." Blaine said after taking a deep breath.

Wes patted his shoulder and then squeezed it. "Anytime, Blaine."

"On the bright side, you might get a boyfriend out of this?" David asked.

"No." Blaine shook his head.

"What? That is the live version of your list." David looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm giving him what you all gave me. That's what he needs right now. Not a boyfriend." Blaine said softly. "I'm going to go and grab something to eat. Does anyone want anything?"

"No thanks." David and Wes said together, and then glanced at each other when Blaine was out of earshot.

"Regionals." Wes said, holding out his hand.

"What?" David asked, staring at Wes like he'd grown an extra head.

"They will be dating by regionals."

"No way. Maybe by spring break, but definitely not by regionals. You know Blaine takes friendship very seriously. By the time he re-admits his feelings to Kurt, it'll be weeks before he plucks up the courage to say something because by that point they'll be close." David shook his head.

"I still say by regionals, if only because he's literally the live version of his perfect boyfriend." Wes thrust his hand out again.

"Fine. Thirty dollars?"

"Excellent. If they begin dating on regionals day or before, I get the money. If they begin dating 12:01 in the morning the next day or after before spring break, you get the money."

"And if they don't start to date by spring break?"

"Then we've got some serious plotting to do… I wonder if Kurt cooks. He looks like he would." Wes thought out loud as both boys shook hands.

"Do you think he'd be okay with us dropping by unannounced a lot?"

"I don't think he'll have a choice."

Blaine walked up to them, a cookie in his hand. "What are you two doing?"

"Don't worry your curly little head, Blainers." Wes draped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, did you know they're showing Rent at the Revival Theater? I bet your new friend Kurt would _love _to see that."

"But what he needs is a _friend_, remember. Make sure you give him a few months of having a close friend before taking anything farther." David interrupted. "I think sometime after March 15 would be preferable."

"Why March 15th?"

"No reason." David and Wes said together.

"I don't even want to know." Blaine rolled his eyes and then looked at Wes. "What did you say about Rent? I bet he would like that…"

"Come, my dear friend. I've already printed up all of the information from you." Wes said, draping an arm across Blaine's shoulders.

_You're playing dirty, _David mouthed.

_Sue me_, Wes mouthed back before leading Blaine away.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided I couldn't wait to post this, so here it is. Kurt has finally arrived! Yay! I'm excited to see where this story will go now that Kurt's here. It's going to be interesting. Hopefully you liked the extra bits that weren't straight from Glee. There aren't really any more WesDavid/Blaine/Kurt moments straight from the show anymore, so none of the others will be quite so... well, exactly like the show literally word for word.**

**Either way, though, there it is. I'll get an update out as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought!  
><strong>


	12. Smitten As Kittens

"I don't understand why I can't just _go_. It's a sprained ankle." Blaine huffed.

"Because we don't have a _car_." David said without looking up from his cellphone. "Don't worry. Someone's coming to pick us up and take us to my car."

Blaine sighed, looking down at his wrapped up ankle. "Who did you call?"

"Kurt."

"_Kurt_? Why not Wes?" Blaine asked, horrified.

_Why should you be horrified? It's not like you're dating or anything._

"Come off it. Kurt isn't going to care that you're in soccer shorts, a sweaty t-shirt, and that you probably smell." David said, and then snorted. "Well, now that I think about it… he might…"

Blaine groaned, leaning against the pillows of the hospital bed. "I hate my life."

"Why would you ever care what someone who you don't want to date thinks about your appearance?" David smirked.

"I don't want to date him." Blaine scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

David, who was sitting on the side of the bed, patted his foot without even looking back at him.

"_Ow_!" Blaine yelped.

"Oh my God!" David gasped. "Blaine, I am so sorry!"

"I hate you." Blaine whimpered.

"I am so sorry." David said, beginning to laugh. "I promise I didn't mean to!"

"Sure, sure, sure." Blaine scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wes wouldn't treat me like this."

"Knock, knock."

Blaine and David both looked up as Kurt made his way into the room.

And as he stood, staring at Blaine, his jaw dropped.

"'Lo, Kurt." David hopped up and wiped his hands on his own soccer shorts. "Thanks for coming to get us. They made Blaine go in an ambulance and I had to go with him and hold his hand."

"He did _not _hold my hand." Blaine argued pitifully as Kurt stared at him.

"I…" Kurt said, before closing his mouth and swallowing.

"He's straight!"

"I... Oh…"

"Oh my God. This is revolting." David groaned before making his way out of the room, muttering, "I wish they'd just buck up and kiss already. This is getting old."

"I did _not _hold his hand." Blaine repeated, pointing at David as he left. "He's lying."

"You have curly hair?" Kurt finally asked, still just _staring_.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking both relieved and confused. "Oh. Uh… I guess."

"Oh."

"What he means to say is that yes, he does have curly hair." David came back into the room. "However he is slightly medicated and he can't think normally with you in the room on the best of days."

"What?" Kurt asked, voice squeaking.

"_David_!" Blaine hissed, moving to stand up. "Shut it."

Kurt, who had looked to David, turned and then rushed over to help Blaine down from the hospital bed. "What happened to you?"

"I tripped playing soccer with some guys. I sprained my ankle." Blaine explained when Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist—_wrapped an arm around his waist just like when he got drunk at the party_. Only this time, maybe he would remember it.

"The soccer team at Dalton?" Kurt asked as David held open the door to the hospital room.

"No. Just people at the park. The park attendant called an ambulance." Blaine hissed a bit.

"Is he okay to go?" Kurt looked to David.

"Yeah. We were just waiting."

"Sorry it took so long. I came from Lima."

"_David_." Blaine hissed again. "You made him come from _Lima_?"

"If you can just take me to my car, that'd be great." David said, completely ignoring Blaine. "Are you going back to Lima?"

"I haven't decided yet." Kurt said, opening the front passenger door. "Can you get in?"

"I think so." Blaine said.

"Maybe I should help you?"

_Do not blush, Blaine. This is imperative. You have a reputation to uphold._

"I mean if you _want_, but you don't have to, I mean, I think I'm okay, I mean—."

_Great. Don't blush but babble like an idiot. That's even worse._

David rolled his eyes, opening the back door. "I'll just help him."

"If Kurt wants to help…"

"Okay. I'll be getting in the passenger seat while you two play your adorable albeit annoying game." David sighed, getting into the passenger seat of Kurt's Lincoln Navigator.

"Here. Let me help." Kurt finally said, helping Blaine ease into the back seat.

"That really didn't have to be so complicated. It's only a sprain." David pointed out as Kurt walked around to the other side.

"Shut up." Blaine hissed. "His hands are soft."

"His hands are soft." David scoffed. "I should have called Wes."

"I—." Blaine stopped talking as Kurt opened the driver's seat and climbed in.

"My car is about a ten minute drive from here." David said as Kurt started the car up.

"I've never driven in this part of town so you'll have to show me how to get there." Kurt glanced at Blaine in the rear view mirror, who had his head leaning against the window with his eyes closed. "Blaine, are you okay?"

"He's fine. He's kind of a huge baby when it comes to being sick or injured. He doesn't handle being dependent very well." David said.

Blaine sat up straight, glaring daggers at the back of David's head. "I am not a baby when it comes to being injur—_ow_!"

"You should probably stay still." Kurt said, turning when David pointed left.

Blaine scowled but did not argue. After all, what was he supposed to do? Argue with the person who drive nearly two hours to pick him up from a hospital? There had to be something, oh, _rude _about that.

"Right there. See it?" David said after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Kurt pulled over by David's car.

"Alright." David hopped out. "Are you riding with Kurt?"

"Is he nicer than you?" Blaine asked, smiling sweetly.

David rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the ride, Kurt."

"Yeah. You should have made him walk." Blaine muttered under his breath before smiling sweetly again.

Kurt giggled a bit. "It was no problem."

"Can you get him set up in our dorm? I have to meet my parents for lunch." David asked, this time smiling sweetly himself.

"Of course." Kurt nodded before waving and pulling away.

"I'm sorry he forced you into this." Blaine said, watching Kurt in the rear view mirror.

"You got me out of re-shelving things at the garage. I would much rather spend time with you." Kurt blushed, looking horrified that he'd just said that out loud.

Blaine bit back a grin. Kurt was definitely adorable.

"I can stay in case you need anything. I was going to have to drive back tomorrow morning anyway." Kurt offered. "I mean, you're going to need help getting around."

"If you have to go home—."

"I am practically _begging _you to let me take care of you today. You do not know what shelving those oily things does to my hands. And it's so _gross _in there." Kurt pulled into the Dalton student parking lot and turned in his seat to face Blaine.

"Okay. You can use me as an excuse to get out of things." Blaine laughed a bit.

"Excellent!" Kurt chirped, getting out of the car and going to help Blaine out. "I'm sure you're going to be a lot easier to take care of than Finn. He's unbearable."

"I'll try to be bearable." Blaine said, trying not to lean on Kurt too much but struggling to move very much.

"I won't judge you if you let me help you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned against him more, finding it much easier to walk when Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's waist and led him to the senior dorms.

Maybe David had known exactly what he was doing.

Sneaky little brat.

But this wasn't a date or anything.

It was hanging out.

Just hanging out with a _friend_.

Blaine fished in his pocket and unlocked the door when they reached his dorm.

"Alright." Kurt eased him into his room and onto his bed. "Do you some medicine or anything?"

"They gave me some when I got there. I can't have more for a while." Blaine grabbed one of the pillows from behind him and positioned his foot over it like the doctor had told him to. "Thanks, though."

Kurt watched him, gripping his car key tightly in his hand.

"You can sit on the bed. You don't have to stand all day." Blaine looked at him, amused.

"Oh. Thank you." Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine, looking at him. Specifically at his messy curls. Why did Blaine have to have curly hair?

"If it makes you respect me more, I'll put on a hat."

"I'm sorry." Kurt blushed. "It's just… different from what I'm used to."

"It's okay." Blaine laughed a bit. "I'm sorry I probably smell."

"You don't smell… I should get you something to eat. Do you want turkey or Virginia baked ham—you know what, I know the answer to that. You hate ham. I'll be right back." Kurt hastily stood.

"I'm—fine." Blaine finished as Kurt left the room.

_I hate you, _Blaine texted David before setting his phone down and relaxing against his pillows.

…

Three hours later, both Kurt and Blaine were lying on Blaine's bed. Kurt had his head at the foot of the bed and Blaine leaned against his pillows at the head of the bed, trying to pay more attention on the movie than the fact that Kurt was _laying in his bed_. And wow, Kurt kind of had a nice ass.

Bad!

Bad!

His eyes widened when Kurt quickly turned back to look at Blaine. "Does your ankle hurt?"

"A bit." Blaine admitted.

Kurt stood, getting some Motrin for Blaine and then sitting at the head of the bed next to him, tucking his foot underneath him. "Here. This should help a bit at least."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled and took the pill, gulping every last bit of water out of his water bottle.

Kurt watched him, biting his lip.

"Sorry I didn't call back last night. I had fallen asleep." Blaine said after a few seconds of silence. "I meant to call you as soon as I got back from playing soccer."

"I had a lot of fun seeing Avenue Q with you on Thursday." Kurt said, making eye contact.

"I had a lot of fun too." Blaine smiled a bit. "You seem like you're better adjusted to Dalton now."

"I feel like I am. It's kind of hard to not see Mercedes and Rachel as much, though. I really miss them sometimes." Kurt admitted. He then added, somewat bashfully, "I'm glad I have you here, though."

Damn.

There were those stupid butterflies again.

_Mentor._

_Mentoooooooooor_.

"Well I'm glad I have you here too. It's nice to be friends with someone who actually appreciates Judy Garland." Blaine gave him what he hoped was a charming smile, but his foot shifted at that moment and it ended up a grimace.

"Be careful. You should lie back down." Kurt said, scooting closer. "Let me help you."

"I've got it." Blaine grunted. "I'm okay."

Kurt leaned down anyway, straightening Blaine's foot very slowly and gently. "Better?"

"Loads. Thanks." Blaine smiled gratefully.

Kurt sat against the pillows, shoulder pressed to Blaine's as the movie played on.

"I'm so lost." Blaine confessed.

"Me too. I can't concentrate." Kurt sighed a bit.

Blaine closed his eyes, letting his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. He didn't even have enough time to realize what was happening before he was fast asleep.

Damn.

…

"Well don't you look well rested?" David smirked when Blaine limped into the common room the next morning.

"You seriously let us sleep together all night? What if they'd done dorm checks?" Blaine slid into the seat next to David's. He tried to sound annoyed, but he really couldn't be. Why? He'd woken up, snuggled against Kurt and so incredibly warm and content and…

This was bad.

So, so bad.

"Don't I deserve a thank you? I totally got him in your _bed_." David chirped.

"We didn't do anything besides sleep." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You mean he was in your bed and you didn't even admit you're crushing on him? If it had been me, I would have been aiming for second ba—"

"I am not crushing on him!" Blaine exclaimed as Wes came into the room and plopped by them. "Wes, tell _your friend_ that I am not crushing on Kurt."

"It's sinful to lie." Wes winked.

"It's also sinful to sleep with anyone who opens their legs." Blaine scoffed, glaring at them.

"Get this. When I went into the room at ten, they were fast asleep as snuggled up. It was pretty adorable." David told Wes, leaning over Blaine. "We're talking Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, Kurt's arms around him. They were legitimately snuggling."

"Awwww." Wes pinched Blaine's cheek. "So cute. So you finally made a move?"

"Why would I have made a move?" Blaine threw his hands into the air.

"Because you two are smitten. Smittens as kittens with mittens." David grinned.

"I don't _like _him like that, alright? He's my _friend. _It's nice to have a gay friend is all. He gets me."

"Wasn't 'someone who gets me' on Blaine's list of the perfect man?" Wes ruffled Blaine's unruly hair.

"Cut it out." Blaine said, somewhat snippily. "He probably doesn't even like me that way."

"I can't even handle this right now." David shook his head, standing.

"What?"

"You two spend every free moment staring at each other or looking at each other when you think the other one isn't looking. You practically stare at him any time we're singing a love song in glee club. He _watches your ass _when you walk out of a room and I'm pretty sure you look at his when no one else is around." David said, exasperated.

"It's so adorable. Because then Kurt notices what he's done and blushes and avoids eye contact with you the next time he sees you." Wes added.

Blaine shook his head. "He does not. You two are delusional. Plus, he doesn't need a boyfriend. He needs a friend."

"He has been at Dalton for a while. It's almost _Christmas_. Don't you want someone to kiss on New Years?" David asked.

"Two months ago you were moping that you didn't have a boyfriend and now Perfect For Blaine Hummel walks into your life and you're pulling the 'we're just friends' card? What in the actual fuck?" Wes continued.

"We just want you to be _happy_. Every time you two hang out, you are _happy_. You are both gay and fairly attractive as far as, you know, gay guys go. So why not?" David asked before Blaine could ever respond.

"And for the record, we have worked very hard to force you two into situations alone where magic might happen but you seem determined to remain in this awkward friend stage. It is driving us crazy."

"Crazy." David agreed.

"Why don't you two let me handle my own love life? I am completely capable of deciding who I want to be… with." Blaine's eyes glazed over as Kurt walked into the room, looking adorable as fashionable as ever.

"I give up. I really give up." David sulked as Blaine limped to Kurt and made a joke about something. "He goes over there and starts joking? If he was smart, he would have said something about how meaningful the night before was, how he appreciated Kurt taking care of him, anything apart from ignoring the big fat elephant in the room."

"Poor Kurt would probably run away with Blaine. Look at the way he stares at Blaine." Wes sighed. "I'm beginning to think Blaine likes to torture himself. He's in a good place, he could be in a great place, and he's holding back."

"Well… maybe Kurt will make the first move?"

They glanced over at Kurt and Blaine, who were shyly looking at the floor and no longer talking.

"We may need to extend that bet, mate."

"No." David shook his head. "We need to get them together. Let's go start plotting for Klaine now."

"Klaine?" Wes asked.

"Kurt plus Blaine. I thought it flowed well." David shrugged and dragged Wes from the room.

"Bye, gays!" Wes winked as they passed Kurt and Blaine.

"Wes!" Blaine growled. "Stop calling us gays!"

"Sorry, sorry. _Homosexuals_. Is that better?"

"I need new friends." Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, Kurt. Come help me decide what solo I should sing next week for my audition at Six Flags?"

"I'd love to."

"This Kiss would be a good one to practice!" Wes said, winking once again.

"I get the feeling your friends are trying to tell you something." Kurt said, arching an eyebrow in Blaine's direction.

"They probably just forgot to take their medication." Blaine shrugged. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took too long! I promise it isn't abandoned. I just couldn't decide what the next chapter should be. I wrote like five different ones but none pleased me.**

**Up next: David and Wes' reaction to Blaine "leading Kurt on" with Baby It's Cold Outside!**


	13. Baby It's Cold Outside

"Hey!" Blaine approached Kurt a few weeks later, not-so-quietly placing a stereo on an end table and looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked up, eyes widening in shock. He then smiled when he saw it was Blaine and said, "You scared me."

"Good because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard." Blaine approached Kurt, attempting to make his voice sound eerie, and then sat down by Kurt. He tried to ignore the fact that Kurt had some half smile on his face, clearly thinking he was corny. Then again, Blaine was pretty corny.

"What's with the boombox?" Kurt asked as Blaine crossed his legs.

"I need you to sing with me—Well, rehearse with me."

Kurt placed his pencil down, attention now entirely on Blaine.

"I got a gig singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular." Blaine continued and gestured dramatically with his hands. Never mind that it was really for a church thing and he did it every year with the same girl. Never mind that he didn't need help rehearsing because he could perform the song in his sleep. Couldn't he make an excuse to see Kurt? After all it was solely because Kurt was studying too hard. No reason other than that. No reason at all.

"Ah ha. A personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Kurt said, an almost sad smile on his face.

Blaine's eyebrow arched, mostly out of amusement at the look of surprise on Kurt's face. Not at all at the fact that maybe Kurt wanted to sing a duet with him.

Mentor.

Yeah.

Right.

"I mean, as two artists." Kurt added.

Blaine nodded. "Mhm… So you gonna help me out here?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." Kurt said quickly, looking incredibly relieved.

"Very good then." Blaine stood and snapped Kurt's book shut. He then made his way to the stereo, pushing the play button.

The beginning cords to Baby It's Cold Outside began to play as Kurt stood and Blaine approached him, spinning on his heels and then gesturing for Kurt to begin.

"I really can't stay—."

"But baby it's cold outside—."

…

BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD.

Blaine looked down, probably looking ridiculously giddy and love struck or something and just—

BAD.

"I think you're ready."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, trying to maintain a composed look as he stood and spoke.

"Well, for the record… you're much better than that girl's going to be."

Kurt looked at him, almost as if waiting for Blaine to say more, but he bustled out as a man in a cardigan walked in. He tried to pretend he couldn't feel Kurt's eyes on him as he left the room.

"What was that?" Wes asked, jumping out from behind a potted plant.

"Are you stalking me?" Blaine asked, eyebrow arching.

"Did you kiss him?" Wes prompted.

"Of course I didn't kiss him. We're friends. He was helping me practice for the King's Island Christmas Spectacul—."

"You. Did. Not. Have. Kurt. Sing. Baby. It's. Cold. Outside. With. You. And. Not. Kiss. Him!" Wes fumed, grabbing Blaine's arm and forcibly dragging him away from the common room Kurt was in. "Are you trying to single handedly ruin everything that David and I have put weeks into doing?"

"You and David need to lay off. We're just friends, alright?"

_Right, Anderson. You don't even believe that. Why would Wes?_

"Are you telling me you have no romantic feels towards Kurt?" Wes asked.

"That's what I'm saying." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Should I say it for you in another language? Kurt e io siamo solo amici. Kurt y yo somos sólo amigos. Kurt e eu somos apenas amigos. By the way, I can't be held accountable for anything I said wrong."

Wes pushed over the door to Blaine's dorm and forced him in. "David, ask your friend what he just did."

David looked up from his biology textbook. "What did you do?"

"Well—."

Wes interrupted. "He had Kurt help him sing Baby It's Cold Outside. I was innocently walking down the hallway when I saw Gelled Borat here walking into the empty junior commons with a boombox. Then I hear the oh so familiar tune to Baby It's Cold Outside begin and just who do you think sings the opening cords, David?"

"Wait. You and Kurt sang Baby It's Cold Outside? Did you kiss him at the 'Gosh, your lips look delicious' part?" David asked eagerly, looking at Blaine. "This is grea—."

"No. He didn't." Wes interrupted. "They sang the whole damn song and then Blaine just walks out when some pedophile teddy bear in an ugly sweater walked in!"

"Wait, wait, wait." David stood. "You aren't that dumb. Please tell me you aren't that dumb."

"We are just friends!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Do you sing romantic Christmas songs with us?" David asked.

"No but he's been studying for four days straight, exams finish later tonight, and I just wanted him to have some fun or something!" Blaine threw his hands in the air. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You need to loosen your hair gel or something." Wes snapped. "It's great and all that you're in complete denial of your obvious attraction to Kurt."

"Agreed. We understand." David added. "But when you go and pull stunts like that, you are leading Kurt on. You can't sing flirty duets and make googly eyes with him if you're not going to take the plunge."

"You make it sound like you want me to marry him." Blaine scoffed.

"What if the roles were reversed? What if you really liked this gorgeous guy, okay? And he came in and sang Baby It's Cold Outside with you? What would you expect to happen after?"

Blaine tried to push the image of said gorgeous guy (who looked a whole lot like Kurt—_no_!) bending down and kissing him out of his head. His face must have betrayed him, though. He really was an asshole, wasn't he?

"That's not cool." David sighed. "It's like you're toying with his emotions. I get that you're nervous but don't play with his feelings."

"I was just trying to take his mind off of studying for a bit and to refresh myself on Baby It's Cold Outside. I haven't sung it in almost a year and it's hard to practice a duet alone." Blaine attempted to lie.

"You like Kurt." Wes said slowly.

"I don't—."

"You like him and you are going to hurt him if you keep up this whole mentor act." Wes held up his hand. "And I am your friend enough to tell you that what you're doing isn't cool. I think you need to decide what type of relationship you want with him before you go around singing romantic songs with him and twirling around the common room."

"Don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything wrong." David added. "It's not his fault that you can't figure stuff out. Maybe it isn't yours either, but getting his hopes up isn't very fair to him."

Blaine looked out the window, refusing to make eye contact with them. "I didn't mean to lead anybody on."

"We know you didn't." David said, voice much more gentle. "But you have to think of things from Kurt's perspective. He has a crush on you, Blaine. Even if you pretend to not know, you do. "

"Say it." Wes said.

"Say what?" Blaine sighed.

"Tell us that you like him."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I might possibly… like Kurt."

Wes and David looked at him, in shock that he'd actually admitted it.

"But we can't be together. It's not what he needs right now."

Wes groaned and David rubbed his forehead.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I forgot my stereo and should probably go get it." Blaine sighed and made his way out of the room, relieved when they didn't follow him.

He was making his way into the junior common room when Kurt left, frowning.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, feeling horrible.

Kurt smiled brightly, although it was definitely forced. "Hi, Blaine."

"Uhm… Thanks for helping me rehearse." Blaine forced his own smile. "I appreciate it."

"Right. I mean, any time." Kurt nodded, clutching his literature book to his chest.

_Ask him out._

I really don't need an emotional attachment like that to someone right now. I have way too many issues.

_Like he'd care._

He might and I can't handle losing him as a friend. I need him.

_Ask. Him. Out._

"What are…" Blaine hesitated, mentally taking a deep breath and letting it out. "What are you doing for New Years?"

"Sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes." Kurt's smile grew. "We're watching all of the Twiight and Breaking Dawn. I would never pass up the chance to look at Taylor Lautner's abs."

"Oh." Blaine's smile was almost a grimace now. Rejection.

_And you pretty much deserved it after earlier._

"Well, I guess I'll probably see you when school starts up again or something." Kurt said, looking hesitant. Almost like he could tell Blaine was upset.

"Definitely. Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt forced a smile.

Blaine wrapped an arm around him, in a too-awkward half hug. "See you next month."

"Bye." Kurt whispered and then walked off.

Blaine grabbed his boom box out of the common room and sulked back to his own dorm.

David looked up when he made his way in. "Hey, I hope I didn't sound… mad or anything. I know you didn't mean to hurt his feelings or lead him on."

"No. It's fine." Blaine said shortly, sitting his stereo down and laying on his bed. "I think I'm going to take a nap until I have my oral final."

"What happened?" David asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing." Blaine rolled over.

"Was Kurt still there?"

"Yeah." Blaine rolled back onto his back, looking at the ceiling instead of the wall.

"Did he…?"

"I asked him out on New Years and he said no."

David's eyebrow shot up. "That… doesn't make sense."

"He had plans." Blaine shrugged.

"Are you sure he knew you were asking him out on a _date_?" David asked.

"Well… It was kind of… ambiguously asked." Blaine admitted.

David smacked his own forehead. "You and Kurt are going to send me into an early grave. Go find him and ask him out on a _date_. Use the word _date_."

"No. My ego is scarred." Blaine whined, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. He then said, voice muffled by the pillow, "Maybe I'll ask him at Valentine's Day. That's a month and a half to recover."

"You. Are. Impossible. I have to study for my biology final that's in an hour but I'm seriously going to throw you out a window when I'm done acing it, okay?"

"Alright." Blaine sulked.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your oral exam?"

"Kurt was the one helping me study." Blaine buried his face in his pillow again and let out a frustrated groan. "I hate feelings."

David walked over and ruffled Blaine's hair before tossing his French textbook by his head. "Study now, mope later."

Blaine forced himself into a sitting position and glared. "Fine."

"You're making it so hard for Wes and I to set you two up." David sighed as Blaine opened the book. "I'm about to require you to not have contact with Kurt until you two are dating."

"That works since I'm never showing my face again." Blaine pulled his textbook over his face.

"Too bad. Kurt won't like that too much." David smirked and yelped when Blaine's textbook hit him over the top of the head. "Sorry, sorry. Too soon? Right."

…

_For the record, I'd much rather be doing something with you._

Blaine looked down at his phone the next morning, smiling a bit. Kurt had sent that text an hour earlier, and Blaine still hadn't been able to stop staring at it.

Finally he typed out a response.

**Have you left for Lima yet? **

_No. Why?_

**Let's get some coffee at the Lima Bean. My treat.**

_Okay. See you soon. :)_

Blaine resisted the urge to grin like an idiot.

Maybe he didn't need to go into hiding after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next update! The next one definitely won't be up until I get the next chapter of Long Time Coming up. But for those of you who read that, it is definitely moving along and providing my beta reader gets power soon (She lost it because of the hurricane), it'll be up in the next few days.<strong>

**Sidenote: I hope everyone effected by the hurricane is okay.**


	14. Silly Love Songs

"It's that time."

Blaine rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Mmh?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Maybe I'll ask him at Valentine's Day. That's a month and a half to recover.' Before Christmas in regards to Kurt." Wes chirped, plopping on Blaine's bed. "So how are you going to do it? Make him a rainbow cake that says 'Got sex?'"

"You spend too much time on the internet." Blaine reached his hand out and smacked Wes' side, the only thing he could really reach while still laying down.

"Come on, come on, come _on_. Love is about to happen." Wes began shaking Blaine. "Get up."

"I'm going to kick you in the balls." Blaine threatened, sitting up. "Really, really hard."

"You can't back out, Anderson. David and I won't let you do it. I'm sick of the googly eyes. It's nausea inducing."

"_Go_." Blaine pointed at the door.

"No. David gave me a key. He _welcomed _me here."

"Did not." David mumbled into his own pillow. "Thief. "

"It's too early for this." Blaine groaned.

"Wait. You're not getting all flustered, just annoyed." Wes said, eyes widening. "What happened? Did you two get together?"

David sat up quickly, turning to face them.

"No." Blaine shrugged, pulling the blanket over his head.

"You know, he hasn't really been staring at Kurt in French class like he used to." David said thoughtfully.

"NO! You!" Wes pointed. "Who did you meet and where? You said two weeks ago to shut up about it, you'd ask him out for Valentine's Day! And I shut up and you meet someone?"

"Newsflash. Kurt and I are _friends_. We went to see a musical last week and our arms didn't even touch. Not once. We are just friends." Blaine sat up. "So get off of my case."

"How many times have you met this new person? Who is it? Is it the guy in Chemistry? Because, Blainers, he looks like a creeper."

"He doesn't go here."

"Well where does he go? Your old school?"

"He… graduated."

"Last year?"

"Uh… give or take… three years?" Blaine bit his lip.

"_What_?" David asked.

"We worked so hard to get you and Kurt together and we're this close and you're bailing on us? Blaine, you're _seventeen_."

"For two more months." Blaine scoffed.

"Where did you meet this guy?"

"The bookstore. We both reached for the same book and—."

"Don't care." David interrupted. "Too old. Go ask Kurt out."

"Only hipsters hang out at that bookstore. _No_." Wes shook his head. "Absolutely not. He probably wears clothes from the thrift store—and not the awesome ones. The bad ones."

"Actually he wears clothes from the Gap because that's where he works and if we were to get married, I'd get a 50% discount." Blaine snapped.

"That means he is a hipster." David shook his head. "Blaine, trust me. You wouldn't last. Hipsters don't like popular music. They listen to independent stuff. He wouldn't let you listen to Katy Perry or Kelly Clarkson."

Blaine looked alarm for a few seconds and then rolled his eyes. "I could listen to independent music."

"What are you so afraid of?" David asked, very seriously. "That you and Kurt might actually fall in love? That he might be the one? That you might have to open up to him? That he won't accept you?"

"I bet it's all of the above. Being with someone three years older… That just sets him up for failure. Not to mention, Blaine, there is only one thing he could even want if he's willing to hang around with a seventeen year old." Wes added.

"You guys are not my parents." Blaine stood, going to their shared closet and pulling out some clean uniform pants. "And I really like this guy… so I'd appreciate it if you could not do this whole thing, okay?"

"But you really liked Kurt three weeks ago."

"And now I like Jeremiah."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're setting yourself up for failure." Wes rolled his eyes. "You deserve a real shot at love and you're tossing it out the window."

"Well I already asked Kurt yesterday and he thinks it's a great idea to serenade Jeremiah."

"_What_?" David yelped.

"Did he know you were talking about someone else?" Wes questioned.

"I wasn't… specific." Blaine said slowly. "If everyone agrees, we're all going to sing When I Get You Alone to Jeremiah at the Gap."

David burst into laughter.

"You're joking, right?" Wes asked, expression serious.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"There is no way everyone will vote for that. Don't worry." David reassured Wes.

"Oh come on. Everyone would jump off a bridge if Blaine asked them to." Wes scoffed. "You can't do this, Blaine. If you weren't specific that means Kurt probably thinks you're going to serenade him."

"No. He doesn't. Can't he be genuinely happy for his _friend _who found a possible boyfriend?"

"Blaine, need I remind you that Kurt's brother is a 6'3'' brother? Do you really want to get on that guy's bad side?"

"You know what?" Blaine stood. "Why don't you guys let me make my own decisions?"

"Alrighty then." Wes shrugged. "Best of luck to you, Blainers. By the way, you may want to style your hair before you go out. Kurt was in the hall."

"I have no one to impress." Blaine opened his door, saw Kurt at the end of the hall, and shut the door back. "But you know, I really am pretty unpresentable."

"Uh huh." David and Wes exchanged looks.

"Shut up."

…

"I can't believe you all let me do that." Blaine groaned, opening his French notebook. How was he so _stupid_? Serenading a guy with a sex song in a Gap?

"Well considering the googly eyes you and Kurt were making during Silly Love Songs, I'm pretty sure you've rectified the stupidity you exhibited." David said, not seemingly overly interested.

"He told me that he likes me." Blaine said, looking in awe. "That took a lOt of courage, didn't it?"

"It did." David said.

"Maybe you should get up a little courage. There are still two and a half hours left of Valentine's Day." Wes grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you and Kurt sneak out, go get some cheesecake or cookie cake or whatever it was Kurt likes so much?"

"Cheesecake." Blaine said without hesitation. "And I don't know. I mean, I don't think there are hard feelings but wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Not if you two don't _make _it awkward. It wasn't awkward at the Lima Bean." David pointed out. "Just don't joke about it… and pay."

"Pay?"

"Face the facts, Blainers." Wes said. "Eventually you two are going to date. It's common knowledge. So start manning up and acting that way."

"I just serenaded another guy in a Gap." Blaine deadpanned.

"Which is exactly why you need to act like you like Kurt. If you don't, he might move on. And you remember who has their eye on him…"

"Fine." Blaine hopped up, grabbed his wallet, and made his way down to the junior commons area. He came to a halt at Kurt's door and knocked quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.

A minute later, the door opened and Kurt poked his head out. He looked at Blaine, blue eyes widening in shock.

"So there are two hours left of Valentine's Day. Think we can salvage it?" Blaine gave a lopsided, adorable smile.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Well I kind of ruined yours and I was thinking maybe I could… make it right?"

"It's ten at night. Curfew is up in fifteen minutes."

"Well I happen to know that they're doing dorm checks in the freshman dorms tonight, not juniors or seniors. I'll text David and they'll let us know if it's safe to come in my dorm window since I'm on the bottom floor."

Kurt stared at him, unsure.

"I wouldn't get you in trouble." Blaine held out his hand. "Trust me. Come on."

"Let me grab my wallet and shoes." Kurt said, turning to go back into his dorm.

"Don't bother with the wallet. It's on me." Blaine gave a charming smile

Kurt looked at him, confusion etched across his face. He didn't protest, though. Instead he grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on. When he had finished locking his dorm door, he took Blaine's hand which was outstretched again.

Blaine took a deep breath before leading Kurt out of Dalton, wondering where exactly it all would go from here.

And also how Kurt's hands were so damn soft.


	15. Blame It On The Alcohol, Part One

"I don't know if I like this idea." David said hesitantly as Blaine pulled on a striped t-shirt. "I mean, I know it's a New Directions party and you say it's going to be lame since that one girl is hosting it but… I've seen parties get out of hand really quickly."

"Also, you should be trying to impress Kurt. I have money riding on this, Blaine. One more fuck up and David might win the bet." Wes added. "Two weeks ago you had the Jeremiah thing but you met his parents at the football game before Valentine's Day. You've made _progress_. We need Dapper Blaine to stay in attendance around Kurt at _all times_."

"Do you know how annoying it is that you characterize me as Dapper Blaine and Drunk Blaine? There are more than two sides to me, okay?" Blaine asked, mainly to change the conversation topic.

"Hold up, Anderson. Are you really wearing your jeans at your ankles like that?" Wes asked. "That looks so stupid."

"My clothes. I'll decide how I wear them." Blaine went to his closet.

"It gives the illusion he's taller." Wes whispered loudly, causing David to snicker.

"Alright. Shut up." Blaine snapped. "I need help."

"What, sire?" David asked, bowing his head.

"Kurt has only seen me in two outfits apart from my uniform. My blazer and then that time with soccer when I twisted my ankle." Blaine chose to not address David's gesture. "So I need—."

"Help deciding which cardigan to wear." David and Wes said together.

"The dark green one."

"No. The turquoise one."

"The turquoise one is too gay even for Blaine, alright? My mom was trying to do a nice thing but it was overkill."

"It'd make his eyes pop. What the _fuck _am I saying?"

Blaine shook his head, pulling on his dark red cardigan as David and Wes bickered.

"That's the other one I was going to suggest." Wes nodded eagerly.

"Oh my God." Blaine groaned. They were like little kids. "Where are my shoes?"

"The comfortable ones or the nice but uncomfortable ones?"

"Don't make me say it out loud." Blaine got on his stomach, searching under his bed. "I. Have. Too. Many. Freaking. Shoes. Who needs this many shoes? Sneakers, I don't want _you_. I need my dress shoes!"

"Top of the closet so you'd remember to never wear them again. You hid them under the Digimon fleece blanket." David said.

"My blanket is up there?" Blaine pushed his rolling computer chair over to the closet and climbed onto it, griping the closet door as he shakily searched for his shoes. So what if it wasn't safe? It was quicker than getting David's desk chair from across the room. He didn't have that long to get ready.

"Right side." David watched him. "Or maybe left. Or maybe in the middle."

"I'm pretty sure he just mumbled 'fuck you.'" Wes snickered. "I love when he curses. It lets me know that we've done a good job with him."

"Aha!" Blaine said, hopping off of the chair. "I even have a note that says, 'PUT THEM DOWN, YOU IDIOT. IT'S NOT WORTH IT' on them."

"Again, though…" David said, pulling the shoes out of his hands. "Are you positively _sure _that you want to go to a _party _with _Kurt _in which you know there will be alcohol?"

"Kurt said there will be tickets for the wine coolers. I think I'll be okay." Blaine winked and took his shoes before heading out the door. "But if I do anything stupid, you'll be the first to know."

…

"Blaine, be quiet. If Dad or Carole wake up…" Kurt hissed, one arm around Blaine's thin waist as he tried to get him down the stairs and into the basement which he shared with Finn.

"Quiet as a mouth!" Blaine whispered loudly. "Moth. Mouth. _Mouse_."

"Quiet as a mouse." Kurt rolled his eyes, tightening his grip as they made it to the last step. "Don't… fall."

Blaine giggled loudly, plopping on his butt. "That was the best almost alcohol free party _ever_!"

"I know. You told Finn that like eight times." Kurt put his finger to his lips. "Shh."

"Sorry." Blaine moved into a lying position. "Who knew public high school kids could party so hard? I mean, college parties are better but uh… but… wow, you're eyes are like… _wow_."

"Yes I'm pretty sure you told _Rachel _that a few times tonight too."

"Huh?" Blaine tilted his head.

"You don't remember making out with her? _Three different times_? The googly eyes were nauseating." Kurt frowned.

"David says I make googly eyes at you but I don't think so. No. I just look with… with normal… oh god." Blaine shakily stood, running to Kurt's bathroom and dropping onto the floor. He had been throwing up for a few seconds before Kurt dropped down by him, rubbing his back and making sympathetic noises. "_Noooo_."

"When one downs as much alcohol as you did tonight, Blaine, this tends to happen." Kurt pointed out. "I tried to get you to stop but it was useless."

"I'm dying." Blaine moaned, burying his head in Kurt's chest. "Mmmh toned."

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying not to get butterflies. Blaine was _leaning on him_. They'd never been this close before.

Then again, if Blaine weren't drunker than drunk, they probably wouldn't be in the position now.

"I need a doctor." Blaine whined, straightening up. "My _tummy _hurts."

It was official.

Blaine Anderson was the most adorable person Kurt knew.

What other almost seventeen year old boy said _tummy_?

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Kurt helped Blaine into a standing position, slowly walking him to his own bed. "Lay down."

"Mmkay." Blaine did as told, blinking up at Kurt with bright hazel eyes. He smiled goofily before opening up his mouth and letting out a tiny burp. "Whoops."

"You better get me cheesecake after all of this." Kurt said, pulling his blankets over Blaine.

"Where you gon' sleep?" Blaine yawned.

"I'll sleep on the couch down here."

"Mmmmh no. There's room. I'mma tiny. Tiny, tiny. Me and David and Wes share… share one bed sometimes and… and you should lay with me because I'm fun size." Blaine slurred, stretching his arms out. "Please?"

"Alright." Kurt sighed. "I'm just going to change my clothes really quick. Can you turn the other way?"

Blaine rolled over, staring out Kurt's window until he felt Kurt lying beside him. He then turned around to face his younger friend. "You're… You're like my best friend. And I'm glad I held your hand 'cause I think about it lots and your hand is so soft like a baby."

"Is that why you kissed Rachel?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Sorry." Blaine frowned also.

Kurt didn't speak.

"Thank you for carrying me to the car and into the house."

"Technically Finn got you to the car." Kurt pointed out, voice soft.

Blaine abruptly sat up and began to sing, surprisingly good for someone who couldn't even walk on his own. "_Someday he'll come along, the man I love. And he'll be big and strong, the man I love…_"

Kurt rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to smile.

"_And when he comes my way I'll do my best to make him stay and shit and stuff and roaming homes and yada yada the man I loooooove_." Blaine crawled over Kurt, leaning down.

"Blaine… No." Kurt whispered. "You won't even remember."

"Like I could forget." Blaine leaned down more.

"You just kissed Rachel Berry." Kurt's voice was firmer this time.

Blaine groaned, collapsing against Kurt and letting out a soft snore.

Kurt groaned himself, rolling Blaine off of him and biting his lip.

Man, he really hated Rachel Berry. Maybe he wouldn't in a few weeks but in that moment… Boy, did he hate her.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next part, we get the argument as seen in the episode, Wevid's reaction to Blaine, and Klaine making up.<strong>

**:)**

**I'd like to have it out _tomorrow_.**


End file.
